Bella's Journey
by Opera123
Summary: Child of Belladonna Took, Bella Baggins's dreams of the shifting fates that await Thorin Oakenshield. With the help of dwarves, elves and wizards, she tries to change their fates and help take back the lost kingdom of Erebor, while coming to grips with her new discovered gifts.
1. Chapter 1

I make but one request, no reviews please. Either you choose to read and follow or you do not.

Thank you

Bella's Unexpected Journey

Chapter One.

Bella was enjoying the peace and quiet in the late afternoon sun on her garden bench when a dark shadow fell across her face. Looking up she spied an old man with a long grey beard dressed in a long grey travelling cloak leaning on a tall walking stick. He was wearing a tall pointed hat with a wide brim that would have shadowed his eyes except he had it pulled back so she could see his twinkling grey eyes.

"Good morning," she said to the traveller. Traveller he must be because everyone knew each other in the village and this tall thin old man stood out in a shire of short hobbits.

Smiling down at her, he replied, "Good morning, please inform your mother or brother that a friend has come to call."

He leaned down on his tall walking stick to peer at her closer from under his tall grey hat.

"I am sorry to say but my mother has passed away some years ago and my brother has gone wandering now some two years ago." Seeing him continue to stare down at her, she felt like she should know him. "Do I know you sir?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago when you were very young. I knew your mother Bellodonna Took. I have come looking today to talk with her about her son."

"I am sorry Sir, but I am the only Took here." Bella then noticed a short pudgy man walking toward her house. Standing quickly she looking up at the old man she dipped into a quick curtsey, "Bella at your service, Sir might we retire to my kitchen for a cold drink or would you prefer a cup of tea?" She cast a nervous glance over his shoulder to the pudgy man making his way closer to her garden gate.

"I am Gandalf and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once more. I do thank you for the offer and would accept, but I have some business to attend to in town. Might I come by later this evening?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. You could tell me how you knew my mother." She was slowly backing up to her front door as she talked and had her hand on the knob when she heard a loud nasal voice say, "Who are you and what business do you have with Miss Baggins?"

Turning round the tall thin man looked down to see a small pudgy man dressed in a ill fitted brown velvet suit carrying a small bunch of flowers frowning up at him. "My business is my own and not for you to know."

Frowning deeply he continued as if Gandalf had not spoken, "I am to marry Miss Baggins's and I say you have no business with my intended."

Stopping in her retreat Bella said in a firm tone, "I am not your anything Herbert and you know it."

"You must marry Bella. The elders of the shire have spoken to you that it is not right for a woman of your age to remain single. You need a man to look after you and your property. Would you have all you own turn to ruin?"

"If and when I take a husband it will be one of my choosing."

When it looked like he would say more she slipped into her house and slammed the door shut. Peeking through her window, she saw but did not hear what Gandalf said to the little man, but it looked like they exchanged a few more words before Gandalf continued on his way to town.

Knowing that Gandalf would be returning later tonight she set about preparing some food for there is one thing Hobbit women where known for is hospitality to guests.

Gandalf looked at the little hobbit strutting away and had to suppress the urge to give the little man a wrapping with his staff. Turning his thoughts to the girl he smiled inwardly, Bella was not what he expected, but she would do for his plans.

Several Hours Later….

Bella looked one more time around her kitchen before going to change her clothes. The table was set and the tea was steeping by the fire. A plate of white and pink iced cakes along with a large plate of meat and cheese sandwiches waited for her guest. A large pot of thick stew hung above the fire bubbling cheerfully, the rich smell filled the house with its spicy scent. In the ashes of the fire baked potatoes waited. A large feast to be sure, but it had been a long time since she had entertained a guest.

Bella learned along time ago that a person did not die on lonyiness. Since the death of her parents and her brothers disappearance, she had been forced to spend more and more time alone. For the only guests she seemed to have knocking at her door where unwanted suitors. Pushing these thoughts from her mind, she hurried from the kitchen to prepare herself.

Running to her dressing room, she threw off her work dress and had a quick wash in a small oak tub. Releasing her hair form its braids she washed it with what was left of her mother's rose soap. Drying herself with a rough clothe she selected a deep purple soft wool dress that flowed to her dainty feet. Brushing her riot of long blond curls took a long time because of its thickness and length. The wild honey gold mass reached her hips. Taking a purple velvet ribbon that matched her dress she tied the mass back and secured it tightly with a knot and bow. Brenna took a quick glance in her silver plated looking glass before hearing her cheerful doorbell tinkle through her halls.

Smoothing her dress down one last time, she opened the door to a tall, dark and tattooed dwarf with what looked like an axe strapped to his back.

"Dawlin at your service Mistress Baggins's", he said in a deep voice before bowing low and then walked in past her to the kitchen. She trailed behind him to watch him seat himself at her table and begin to quickly eat the food she had prepared. "I see that I am the first to arrive but all the better for me it would seem Mistress." He began filing his plate.

Bella was about to tell the dwarf that he must be at the wrong house when her bell sounded again, running to get it she truly expected Gandalf again but was surprised once more to find a short, stout dwarf with a long white beard, dressed in a red travelling cloak. He stared at her for a second in shock before bowing low as well and spoke in firm but kind voice, "Balin, at your service."

"Bella Baggins at yours, Sir." She bobbed a small curtsey.

Balin must have spied his friend because he called out a greeting and rushed over to embrace his fellow dwarf. Bella started to protest the intrusion but wandered if they were friends of Gandalf, and any friend of her late mothers was a friend of hers and welcome in her home.

Dawlin, the larger of the two dwarves, interrupted her as she said, "Excuse me but I don't believe we have met before."

"We just met? Do you not remember?" Turning to his fellow dwarf he said in a loud whisper, "Pretty little thing but must have a very short memory."

Bella was about to argue with him when the door bell's merry bell rang once more, closing her mouth she turned on the spot and hastened to answer the door. Two handsome young dwarfs were at her doorstep, one blonde-haired with a neatly braided mustache and the other dark haired with a carefree look about him.

Seeing her, their faces broke into big grins and together they bowed low and said in unison, "Kili and Fili at your service."

Bella bobbed into yet another quick curtsey and said, "Bella Baggins's at your service sirs".

"Sir's is it?" said Kili to his brother.

"I don't care what this angel calls me as long as she calls", answered Fili.

Bella was a little surprised to find both of them taking in every inch of her appearance, from her pink knitted slippers peeking out from her hem to her the top of her curled head. Feeling her checks warm to such bold scrutiny, she opened her door wider and waved them toward the kitchen. Stepping inside the boys removed their matching travelling cloaks, unstrapped their swords, and hastily dropped them onto the floor beside the door. Sighing loudly Bella picked them up and put them into the closet.

Following them into the dining room, she found the dwarfs around the table eating her food.

"Might I ask who invited you to my humble home", she asked Balin.

"Gandalf told us to come."

"Oh. Is Gandalf still coming?"

"Oh yes he should be arriving soon."

Bella noticed that the food she had set out was disappearing at an alarm rate so she grabbed her white starched apron from the hook and started cooking again. Lifting her cast iron skillet from the hook near the fire she put it on the stove and put chopped potatoes, onions, carrots in it with butter and some sprinklings of seasoning. She filled a large serving plate to overflowing when it was done frying. Placing the plate on the table, she noticed that the dwarfs had helped themselves to her pantry. Cheese, curried sweet meats, various jars of jam and jars of canned peaches littered the table. She noticed Dawlin watching her and she could tell he was waiting for her reaction to them helping themselves to her larder.

"Master Dawlin, I have something to say to you", she said in a loud voice. The room became quite, where once it was filled with laughter and talk.

"Yes, Mistress Baggins."

She felt all eyes on her and smiling she added, "I have a cold cellar under the kitchen larder and I keep the honey ale there, if you would assist me in bringing a barrel up to be tapped."

Fili and Kili cheered and even the grim faced Dawlin smiled.

"Yes Mistress." He rose from where he was seated and went where she directed him.

The doorbell ringing again, told her that yet more guests had arrived. Bella was not surprised when she opened the door to find it crowded with more dwarfs and Gandalf standing behind them.

"May I introduce you to, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bilfur, Bofur and Bombur", said Gandalf.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Bella Baggins", said Bella as she bobbed down in the customary curtsey. Looking at them, she could feel herself blush under their silent stare, not being not used to so many pairs of eyes on her at once. Hearing Gandalf clear his throat loudly the group of dwarfs together as a group rushed in unexpectantly through the doorway and the whole lot fell face first onto the entranceway floor. Laughing merrily at the humour of dwarfs falling over each other, Bella tried to help a few up only to find that they would not let go of her hands once they were standing again. Tugging on her hands, the dwarves reluctantly let her fingers go but not before given her hands loud wet kisses.

"Supper is on the table, if you hurry there still should be plenty."

Hearing that there was food made the late comers hurry down the hall, soon she could hear the boisterous cheer of the dwarfs welcoming each other. Looking up at Gandalf who had remained behind she smiled up at him, "friends of yours?"

Puffing on his pipe, he replied, "I hope you do not mind my dear but I invited them to join us for a very special reason. I will talk to you about it later tonight."

"I am unsure what this is all about Gandalf but I must say they are a merry group."

"They have not always had reason to be so joyful, I am glad to see them this way."

A little while later, Bella found herself seated on a short stool between Kili and Fili eating a thick slice of meat pie while the men laughed, smoked and ate an alarming amount of food. Laughing over how they tried to top each other in complementing her cooking skills. Soon someone started playing a lively tune on a flute and the dwarves stomped and clapped along in a lively fashion. Bella soon found herself being whirled around the room in a dance from one dwarf to the next at a fast pace dance. A loud banging on the front door stopped the music and froze everyone in place; Gandalf stood and said, "He has arrived."

Bella still warm and flushed from dancing hurried to open the door. There stood three hobbits, two were old enough to be her father and the third was Herbert. The stern disapproving look about them caused Bella to refrain from offering them any hospitality.

"What is the meaning of this Bella!" yelled Herbert in a burst of fury. "We could hear loud laughter and music coming from your home from the very edge of the shire."

"Just a few friends come to visit", replied Bella. She did not feel the need to explain herself to the likes of Herbert and the two other men who pestered her almost daily.

"Oh and why is that we do not know of these dwarves? It is not proper that you be alone with them. I must insist that you ask them to leave immediately." The men with him nodded their heads in agreement.

Bella took a step forward only to find herself pulled back gently by Dawlin and Balin, until they both flanked her. Looking around she saw that the rest of the dwarfs had followed her to the door.

Herbert looking at them like Bella had invited wild animals into her home.

"What are you to Mistress Baggins?" asked Balin.

"We are soon marry", replied Herbert. The two men with him also added hastily, "we also seek her hand in marriage."

Brenna groaned loudly and put her head down; this was to humiliating to be really happening.

"Who might you all be that you come here at this hour of the night and to disturb peaceful folk trying to get some sleep", huffed Herbert, to the dwarfs.

"I would think that would be obvious. We have also come to seek out the hand of the fair Bella'', spoke Balin in a calm voice.

"You think a dwarf can marry a Hobbit?" laughed Herbert. Behind him, his two friends also let out a few nervous chuckles.

Hearing this Bella let out a gasp of shock. Breaking away from the hands that would have stayed her she pushed forward and stepped up to Herbert. "I would take anyone of these dwarves over any of the hobbits in this shire!" Then going to the door, she threw it open and pointed with her finger for them to leave. "Leave my home Herbert. You are being rude to my guests."

Bella knew this would be a grave insult because Hobbits were known for their hospitality.

When Herbert puffed up his chest in protest and looked like he was about to add more insults when Kili and Fili stepped forward and grabbed Herbert by this pants and jacket and before Bella could blink, he was flying through the door to land on the path in a heap. Seconds later, two other hobbits could be seen flying through the air following Herbert to land in a tangle of arms and legs. Bella slammed the door shut after them and leaned against it. Looking at the dwarves she smiled and quickly burst into laughter, with the dwarves joining in, "I have been wanting to do that for the longest time."

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted what she was going to add. Thinking it was Herbert again, Bella whipped open the door and yelled, "Go away, I happen to love dwarves over hobbits." Only it was not Herbert standing at her door but another dwarf, only this one was bigger and darker than the others were and wore a long blue cloak with a dark silver metal edging.

"I happen to prefer the company of dwarves myself as well," replied the tall dark dwarf in her doorway, in a deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Journey

Chapter Two

Bella looked up at the tall dark intimidating dwarf before her and almost forgot her manners. "Welcome to my humble abode Master Dwarf." She stepped back to allow him past.

Stepping past her, he removed his blue cloak and passed it to Kili.

"So this is the hobbit Gandalf spoke of", he said.

Resisting the urge to twist her fingers together, she hid them behind her and bobbed into a short curtsey in greeting. Gandalf stepped forward.

"Bella allow me to introduce you to Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. Thorin this is Bella daughter of Bungo Baggins and Bellodonna Took."

With arms crossed over his thick chest, Thorin slowly circled Bella and took in her wild untamed blond curls and her slippered feet. "What is your weapon of choice axe or blade?"

Bella's head shot up, first she looked to Gandalf but he remained quiet and waited for her answer. "I don't know how to use either."

Thorin nodded his head, as if he was expecting that answer, "Gandalf, she looks more like treasure than a burglar."

Bella's checks warmed under his scrutiny. Thorin was the most intimidating dwarf she had ever laid eyes upon, he did not seem as approachable as the others did. He was tall for a dwarf, with long, thick, black hair that had tight neat braids on either side of this face. Sharp black eyes bore into her and seemed to take in everything around him at a glance. He wore a beard but unlike most of the others, here tonight his was kept shorter and more groomed. Silver and gold edging could be found on all his clothes and the silver wolf skin around his shoulders seemed to emphasize his wide thick shoulders. A long sword hung from his belt as well as a deadly looking axe and dagger. When Gandalf had introduced him as a King, she had not been surprised for something about him set him apart.

"She has talents that not even she is aware of. Hobbits are also quiet on their feet and can go unnoticed by many folk. You must trust me in this Thorin, I did not make this choice lightly", said Gandalf in a stern voice.

"Burglar?" squeaked out Bella in shocked voice, paying more attention to the conversation. "I have never stolen a thing in my life."

The dwarves all roared with laughter while Thorin broke into a smile and said, "I thought as much."

Bella shook her head making her stray curls dance about her hips. "You must be sharing some secret joke. Come you must be hungry like the others let me serve you some food." She led the way to the kitchen to find all the food gone, turning she went to her pie cooling cupboard and took out a large apple pie she had made and filled a large oak mug with honey ale. She saw that Thorin had seated himself at the table and she quickly cut an extra-large slice of pie along a large wedge of cheese putting both on a plate she placed it down in front of him along with the ale. He murmured a low reply that she took as thank you. Seeing the other men looking hopeful she quickly cut up the remaining pie and motioned for Ori to have him to refill all the mugs.

"I think I falling in love with this woman, every time I turn around she is putting more food on the table", said Nori.

"Hobbit's take pride in hospitality, and it has been a long time since I have been blessed with guests."

"What about those toads that just got tossed out", asked Oin in a shy voice?

"I said guests not pests. Being an independent woman since my parents died has meant that every elder and boy old enough to grow whiskers has been coming over hoping to put a ring on my finger."

"Don't you want to get married?" asked Gloin.

"I do but not for Bag End."

"What is Bag End? "asked Dori.

"My home is named Bag End; it was built by my father for my mother as a gift. My father Bungo Baggins had a gift for working with wood as you can see." Bella motioned with her hands to the beautifully carved walls and furniture that surrounded them. All the Dwarves turned in their seats to take a closer look at the woodwork.

"You father truly did have skill" said Thorin.

"Thank you."

"Bella could you please find me a glass of red wine, I do not care for ale", asked Gandalf.

"Of course, Gandalf "replied Bella and she turned quickly and left the room in search of bottle of sweet wine.

When she had left the room all eyes turned to Gandalf and Thorin.

"Why her? "asked Thorin.

"She is the daughter of Bellodonna Took, a woman with remarkable gifts that many do not know of. In addition, it is true what I said earlier about Hobbits being over looked by most folk. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I truly believe that it should be she. I see darkness encroaching upon the days of middle earth and those who have gifts must be called upon."

"We face many dangers and I will not be held accountable for her", warned Thorin.

"I understand", answered Gandalf in a tired voice.

"Do you, because this is no easy fight ahead of us. I will have no time on my hands for a hysterical woman."

When Bella returned with a tray of wine cups and a bottle of her mother's best red wine all was quiet in the room. Looking at all the serious faces, she suggested that they take the wine into the den where the fire was warm the benches long and rugs thick. Everyone stood except Thorin and Gandalf who requested a word with Bella alone. Bella watched as the other dwarves filed out quietly after each had taken a cup of wine.

For the next hour, Bella listened silent as Gandalf explained the history of the dwarfs and their exile. How Thorin was on a quest to retake his home back from the dragon. Thorin then explained the trials that came with travelling across country to reclaim his throne and how she would receive a portion of the treasure hidden in the mountain if she did join him. When both had explained everything in as much detail as possible, Bella remained silent for some time as she thought over everything. She thought about how her place here in the shire would be forever changed because of the trouble the elders would stir up against her after tonight's events. She thought about Bilbo, who she has not seen in two years.

"I will go with you but I want something from you personally Thorin."

Thorin merely raised a bushy eyebrow as he waited for her to continue.

"I live a simple life and have no need for treasure, but I want to make a new life for myself away from the shire. If you grant me a place among your people then I will help you on your quest. "

Thorin looked amused. "Hobbits are much different than dwarves. If I granted you a place among my people you would have to except me as your king as well."

Bella had a hard time keeping his gaze but answered, "I had not thought of that, I have never had to bow my head to a king before but if it would mean a new start then I would give you what respect is due."

With a twinkle in his eye and a puff from his pipe, Gandalf asked, "I must say this is progressing faster than I thought."

"You would choose to leave all you have known and follow me. Why?"

"I always wanted to see what lay beyond the borders of what I have known. Also with my brother missing my place here in the shire is not what it once was, I must look for a new place."

Thorin remained silent and spared a glance at Gandalf before agreeing. "You can come with us but you must do your share of the work and take orders from me. There is no turning back once we leave."

"Agreed", she replied nervously.

"I will have terms of agreement drawn up for us both to sign."

"I would be willing to take you at your word."

Thorin thought for a moment and then called out in a loud voice for Balin to come into the room. Seconds later Balin came into the room with a scroll of paper and a pen. "Balin, she will not be signing but if you would bear witness tonight to us swearing."

"Of course."

Standing up Thorin looked at Bella as he spoke, "I Thorin II Oakenshield son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain swear to find Bella Baggins, daughter of Bellodonna Took a place among my people and kin."

Once he had reseated himself, Bella stood and keeping eye contact with Thorin spoke, "I Bella Baggins do swear to go with Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. I swear to give him aid in returning to his homeland, and help find an end to this dragon." The last part she stuttered over as just thinking about dragons made her nervous.

When done speaking, she noticed that Thorin, Balin and Gandalf had an odd look about them, as if she had said something wrong.

Shrugging she walked out and joined the other dwarves in the cozy den. Seating herself in one of the large rocking chairs, she pulled her knitting into lap and began to knit another row in her soft scarf she was making. The dwarfs were scattered about the room smoking pipes and looking into the fire.

Balin watched Bella leave before speaking to both Gandalf and Thorin, "did that lass just do what I think she did?"

"Yes, I am believe she did", replied Gandalf and then he added, "She will find living among dwarves much different than that of hobbits. Why did you not correct her when she swore to go with you in addition to helping you take back your home?"

"I have my reasons", defended Thorin.

"The line of Durin will continue", was all Balin said with a chuckle before walking back to the den.

Bella was still knitting when Gandalf and Thorin rejoined them. Thorin sat opposite her in the matching chair and took out a pipe from somewhere on his person and began to smoke minutes later he began to sing in a rich baritone voice about a place far away over the misty mountains, his fellow dwarves soon joined him in the lament. Setting her knitting aside, Bella gazed into the flickering flames and for a moment, she thought she saw a something among the glowing coals but then it was gone. Resting her head back on the chair, she listens to dwarf's deep baritone, enjoying both the company and the song.

Bella closed her eyes and dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Journey

Chapter Three

Bella dreamed of death.

The clash of metal against metal and the sicken sound of bone and flesh being torn apart filled the air. The overwhelming smell of blood drifted toward her. She could see Thorin battling against a white skinned beast with only one arm. Scattered on the ground where countless dead dwarves and goblins. Some of those lying down were crying out for help. She was forced to witness the battle raging on, for a long length of time.

Thorin and the white goblin battled together and then suddenly with a powerful swing of his battle-axe Thorin cut of the head of the monster. With the beast defeated, Thorin ran over to two fallen dwarves. Dropping his axe, he fell to his knees beside the dying Kili and the now dead Fili.

Seeing the once laughing dwarves now riddled with arrows was too much to bear, Bella tied to pull away from what lay before her and suddenly she was looking at Thorin and in her den once more.

"What is it? Why were you crying out?" He asked. He leaned towards her and took hold of her cold fingers.

"I saw a great battle between dwarves and goblins and you were there fighting."

The dwarves all crowded close and began asking questions.

Gandalf, pushed through the dwarves and said, "Bella come with me." He led her away from the others and together they left the burrow to stand outside. Under the light of the full moon, Gandalf sat upon her garden bench while she walked over to the wooden gate. Keeping her back to him, she held onto the wooden gate.

"Describe what you saw Bella", he asked in a gentle voice.

Bella spoke of all that she could recall. When she was done she asked, "It feels like it has already happened?"

"Not yet, but it could."

"It felt so real. I could see, hear and even smell everything going on around me."

"Bella, I want to prevent what you have seen. By coming with us, you could help with that."

Looking up at the big moon, and hugging her arms about herself, Bella gave the only answer she could, "I will come. I have sworn it to Thorin and now I will do so to you as well. Gandalf, I will do whatever I can to prevent those deaths."

"It won't be easy but I will help you."

"Will I have more of these dreams?"

"Yes, I am afraid you will. What do you know of your mother and her gifts?"

Looking back at him in surprise, she answered, "Very little, I knew my mother would have dreams but she would not share with either father or me about what she dreamed. No one in the shire even knew of her dreams. I am surprised to hear that you do."

"I knew your mother before she came to the shire. I believe your father moved here to protect her."

"Protect her from what?"

"Many would try to use her dreams for their own gain. Your father saw this happening and when she became pregnant with you they moved here to raise you and your brother in peace."

"My father always wanted to me to marry, but mother wanted me to wait. Do you think my mother dreamed of me in a life away from the shire?"

"It is very possible. Your father probably wanted you to marry to have protection when he was gone." Gandalf inhaled on his pipe and blew smoke rings into the air.

Feeling chilled Bella turned from Gandalf to the door only to find Thorin standing there listening. She paused for a minute in her step before continuing. When she reached the doorway and stood inches from him, she looked up at his grim face. "You heard everything?"

"Yes."

"I will do whatever I can to prevent the deaths of your kin."

Thorin stared into her eyes for a moment before he replied, "I believe you will."

When Bella had slipped back into her home again, Thorin took in the quite gentle countryside around him. The moonlight over the gently sloped hills where sheep had bedded down for the night beside a lazy steam, here and there smoke could be seen drifting up lazily from the neighbouring homes. It was a very quiet and peaceful place. Where he was leading Bella would be danger and probably death of those he cared for, but being King meant trying to improve the life of those who looked to him for leadership, and his people needed to return to their homeland. It was time he led his people home and something was telling him that Bella was going to be a big part of that.

Gandalf continued to blow smoke rings into the air while he studied Thorin.

"The pale orc is dead. How is it Bella dreams of him", asked Thorin?

"Hate can be a powerful motivator. I believe that the enemy you thought long gone has been waiting for your return."

Thorin remained still, once more and thought about how much he had lost at the hands of the white beast, anger burned inside him. He had thought the beast long dead and had been apprised of his death many years ago in a battle far from him. He was glad to know he was getting a second chance at slaying the beast that had taken both his grandfather and king from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Journey

Chapter Four.

Bella had awakened before dawn and had packed four packs that contained food and clothes. Dressing in a sturdy green light green woolen dress with a dark purple cape, she opened the bedroom doors to find all the dwarves gone from where she had left them. Searching her home she found everything cleaned and in order. Opening her front door, she found the dwarves waiting on sturdy ponies.

"Good you are ready. Come, we have a pony waiting for you as well." Motioning to a smaller pony that was a light brown with a white mane, Thorin stood waiting for her climb up.

Bella backed away and ran back into her home only return minutes later pulling her packs behind her. She could hear Thorin muttering loudly and she could not help but smile. "I just need to tie down my things and we can go."

"There is no need for all this, leave it behind", said Thorin.

"It is not that much and besides most of it is not for me", replied Bella as she tried to heave one bundle onto her pony.

Growling something that sounded like stubborn women Thorin motioned for four of his dwarves to each grab a pack before lifting Bella onto her pony. She let out a small squeak in surprise at the sudden move. He kept his hands around her waist while he waited for her to finishing arranging her skirts to her satisfaction. When she finally had gained enough courage to look him in the eye, again he spoke, "Bella from now on you must learn to do what I say and not argue with me. I already know you are going to trouble."

Bella took in his serious face and could not help the smile that spread across her face, "It's true I am going to be trouble."

Moving away from her Thorin swung up onto his black pony and did not miss the telling grins on each of his fellow dwarf's faces as he passed them on the way to his pony.

Bella watched as everything she knew passed by until she no longer recognized the landscape. She was third in line behind Balin and Thorin. Kili and Fili rode behind her and kept up a constant chatter for her to listen too. Gandalf rode last in line. At midday, they had begun to climb higher into the hills toward the still distant mountains. They stopped at a stream to rest and to allow her a chance of privacy behind a bush.

Bella noticed that both Kili and Fili seemed to keep a close eye on her and were never more than twenty feet away. She suspected that Thorin had given them orders to keep an eye on her. They only rested for a few moments before Thorin gave the order to continue on their journey once more. With shaky legs, she tried to climb back onto her pony but did not seem to have enough strength to swing her leg upward. Suddenly a strong pair of hands was around her waist and lifting her up onto her mount. She knew without looking it was Thorin.

"It will take some time but eventually you will get used to riding for longer periods of time", he told her.

"I am not even used to riding even a little", she replied as she gathered up her ponies reins.

"Truly? How did you travel?"

"Today is the first time I have travelled outside the shire. Father always went alone to the bigger towns when we needed something and he always walked."

Her answered surprised him because his eyebrows rose up.

"You have lived a very sheltered life."

"Yes, I guess compared to you I must seem very young and inexperienced."

Bella hung her head and let her wild curls hide her face while she fussed with her green skirt.

"You may have lived a quiet life but that is not something to be ashamed of."

Then without another word, he left her and walked over to his ride and swung up, minutes later they were moving forward once more.

When the sun began to sink down in the sky and the trail was longer visible, Thorin halted. They made camp at the edge of a small valley where a large set of boulders would provide shelter from the wind, and any surprise attack. The dwarves quickly set about making camp. A fire was roaring and the ponies where stripped of gear and picketed off to one side. Bella wanting to help as well and quickly opened one of her packs and began laying out food for everyone to eat. One by one, the dwarves dropped down beside her to eat. Gandalf walked away from the group going some distance away to lie down. Only Thorin did not join them by the fire, instead he stood off to the side keeping guard. Gathering up an apple, a small round of cheese and some sweet bread into one of the now empty bowls, Bella walked over to Thorin and passed it to him silently. He did not speak and neither did she.

Walking back to the fire, Bella found the food to be gone and that blankets being laid out for her to sleep on for the coming night. Pulling her purple hood up and wrapping her blanket around her shoulders Bella lay down close to the fire and tried to rest.

Later on in the night, a cold wind came and caused the ash from their dead fire to whirl into the air and Bella awoke feeling miserable with cold.

"What is that noise? "Asked Kili a little while later.

"It's me. I am so cold I cannot stop my teeth from chattering", answered Bella.

"Truly?" asked Fili.

Bella could tell he was trying not to laugh at her. "Yes, I am freezing? Are you not cold?"

"Dwarves rarely get cold, we are born deep under the ground", answered Thorin.

Bella looked up to find Thorin standing over her. When he removed her blanket that she had wrapped around herself, she said, "That really is not helping."

He grunted in reply before lying down next to her then rolling onto his side away from her, and then Dwalin came, laid on her other side, and did the same. Fili covered them up with her blanket.

She thought about telling them how inappropriate this was but the heat coming from them was too tempting. She began to feel her fingers and toes again shortly as the heat that came from them warmed her up. She would have thanked Thorin and Dwalin for their kindness but it seemed like they were already asleep. Moving a few inches closer to Thorin and his heat she closed her eyes and tried to get some much-wanted sleep. The loud snores of the dwarves a loud lullaby for her to drift off into sleep with.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if there are any spelling errors but I was in a bit of a rush with this chapter.

Bella's Journey

Chapter Five

Bella dreamed of joy. Usually when Bella dreamed she saw dark visions of a grim future, but this time she dreamed of a sunny bright town on what looked like market day. The faint breeze smelled of spice and the cheerful noise from buyers and sellers filled the air.

Walking down the street, she spied herself walking and then stopping to buy a length of blue cloth. She noticed a small boy was hiding behind her skirts. One of his hands was fisted in her blue dress and with other hand; he was busy sucking on his thumb. Bella also noticed that she was wearing a lot of jewellery. A small gold circlet was woven threw her curls, a collection of thin gold bangles hung from each wrist, an emerald ring was on her finger, and even in the fine braids of her hair glinted ruby coloured beads with gold. She wore a dark blue velvet dress with gold trim and matching silken slippers peaked out from her dress. The outfit was very different from her usual simple day dresses.

A small woman, dressed in simpler garb but still of fine quality, following behind her must have said something because Bella watched as she turned from the seller to the woman. She was passed a small baby. The baby captured one of her swinging braids and was busy sucking on it, making her laugh and the baby smile. The baby was beautiful, with dark black hair that stood comically straight up.

Thorin looked down at the still sleeping Bella with his fellow dwarves and Gandalf crowded around. She slept as if she was at home in her own soft bed, he thought. She had a sweet smile upon her lips. He was very curious of what she was now dreaming. She was stretched out on his wolfs cloak with her hair spread out like springs of fine gold. He hoped she dreamed of a future less grim.

Bella stretched and when she opened her eyes and saw Thorin, she frowned, but looking past him she saw all the dwarves and Gandalf as well she let out a yelp and hastily yanked her blanket up to her chin.

"Why are you all staring at me? Have you never seen a woman sleep before?"

Balin answered, "Well see the truth of the matter is we wanted to know what you were dreaming about lass?"

Sitting up she pushed her hair back and looking up at their expectant faces, she knew that they were aware of her secrets, that Thorin, Gandalf, or both had told them.

"I did not see any of you. I just dreamed of a happy place." Standing up she busied herself with straightening her clothing. Looking around she noticed that the ponies were readied to go and that only herself was not packed up. Hastily she gathered her few belongings and packed them into her saddlebags.

Thorin walked over to Bella, and without stopping picked her up and placed her upon her pony. Looking down at him Bella thought about how much more she trusted him and the other dwarves since they had become since the start of this journey.

"Today we have far to travel. Do not fall behind." He told her sternly before walking away without a backward glance.

She watched him walk away and thought to herself that she was getting used to his abrupt manner. Smiling she gathered her reins together and waited for Thorin to give the order to move out.

It was about midday that a cold wind came and brought with it dark rain clouds. A little while later, a cold rain began to fall. The rain fell steadily for a long time. Bella had pulled her hood up over her head but within minutes she was drenched and her teeth were chattering.

Gloin rode his pony next to Bella's and taking a good look at her blue lips and chattering teeth, he kicked the sides of his pony until it hurried next to Thorin's.

Bella said nothing when moments later she was pulled off her pony by Thorin. He placed her in front of himself and pulled her back until she was leaning back against him and then pulled his leather cloak around them both. Bella would have argued about his high handedness but his warmth was too delicious and it was nice to be away from the cold rain.

"How did you live all these years without someone looking after you?"

Peeking up at him from within the folds of his cloak she replied, "When it rained I would spend the day indoors by the fire baking."

Thorin laughed suddenly which caused those around them to smile as well. "How is it you do not weigh twenty stones heavier, everything you hobbits do includes food."

"Just because I bake it does not mean I eat it. I like to bake but I usually give it away to others", she defended herself by saying.

A little while later she gained enough courage to ask, "Do you have someone special in your life?"

"What do you mean by special?" he answered.

In a shy voice she asked, "Do you have someone special waiting for you when you return?"

"No, I have none one. My only family I am close to is my nephews Kili and Fili. I have more kin but we are not as close."

"I have more family than I need, but I did not know many of them until after my father died. Many in my family live in another shire two days walk from my home. What are female dwarves like?"

He did not say anything about the abrupt change in topic.

"My mother and grandmother died when I was very young so I never knew them well. Dis, my sister and I were never close and then she was gone from this world as well. As for there are not as many dwarf women as men, for some unknown reason men have always outnumbered the women. For that reason many dwarves find wives that are not dwarf and keep them hidden."

"I don't believe you. Don't the women put up a fight about being hidden away?" She turned around in the saddle to look at him.

"I don't know?"

"And how may I ask do they hide these women?"

"I am not really sure. I do know that some prefer to hide in the open. By dressing like their husbands or fathers they go undetected by most folk."

"How do they hide their faces? Do they wear masks or enclosed helmets?"

"I will share with you a long kept secret. The women wear beards made of horse hair."

"Having to wear a fake beard must be terribly itchy. I would probably prefer to stay home then have to travel dressed as a man. Can you imagine how itchy that would feel on your face?"

He gently brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her jaw before he responded. "I dream of day when my people will have a place to call home."

"I am sorry Thorin that was terribly thoughtless of me. I guess the women dwarves really had no choice but to hide and flee after the dragon came." Putting her hand on top of his she gave it a quick squeeze before adding, "Brighter days are ahead for your people. I am sure that one day they will prosper once more."

Bella fell silent after this and before long; Thorin could hear her softly snoring. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly, so she would not be jostled by the gait of the pony.

Bella awoke, to Thorin calling a halt to their journey. She was relieved to see that the rain had stopped while she slept. Thorin kept an arm around her waist while he swung them off the pony. She would have moved a step away from him but is seemed Thorin had other ideas because he kept his arm around her waist while he issued orders for setting up camp. When he was done, he turned her until she faced him and then nudging up her pinked cheeked face, he gave one last order, "Bella I want you to rest by the fire. This journey will be to taxing on you otherwise."

When it looked like she was about to argue he turned her and pushed her toward the large fire that Bilfur had started. Removing her cloak, she spread it over a low bush to dry and sat down on a large stone next to the fire to dry her gown.

Bella was grateful when Ori brought over, her bag of cooking supplies. Placing a small cast iron skillet near the flames, she put flour, lard, salt, yeast and sugar together and kneaded it until it formed a ball. Putting the skillet into the coals, she removed the ball and added more lard then placing the now flattened ball into the fry fat she watched while it puffed up. When it was done cooking, she repeated the whole process again and again until she had a large pile of fried cakes.

One by one, the dwarves joined her around the fire once they had completed their tasks. Bella enjoyed the joking and laughter that flowed throughout the meal and how they included her.

"Bella, I am beginning to see why all the male hobbits of the shire are in love with you. These cakes are scrumptious ", said Bombur as he took a big bite of his cake. He finished the cake and licked the crumbs from his fingers.

"It wasn't my baking they were after, just my home", she replied modestly.

This comment was met with a lot of laughter and eye rolling from those gathered around the fire.

When things had settled down and darkness had come, Bella looked at Gandalf and asked, "Gandalf, what more can you tell me about my mother and these gifts she passed onto me? Why am I dreaming these things now? I only occasionally dreamed when I was home."

Bella paused in her questions when Thorin sat down next to her and began eating one of her cakes. She smiled despite herself when his eyebrows rose up in surprise after just one bite. She watched while he quickly finished off the cake. She passed him another and he quickly ate this one as well.

Puffing on his pipe Gandalf watched the exchange thoughtfully. "Your mother tried to use her dreams to help others but all she got was everyone wanting to use her for their own gain. Your father became worried some king would try to take Belladonna and keep her locked away. When your mother became pregnant a second time with you, your father asked me to find a place that they could disappear too. It was I who recommended that particular shire you called home."

Bella noticed how all the other conversations around the fire had ceased and all the dwarves were avidly listening.

"I am not quite sure why you are dreaming now but I believe it has to do with Thorin", added Gandalf in a slightly nervous voice.

"Thorin? What do you mean?" she responded as she looked back at him.

"Dark days are coming to middle earth. Thorin as leader of the Dwarves will be part of events that shape middle earth. Being near to Thorin I believe has caused you to start dreaming."

Looking toward Thorin, Bella found him studying her closely. A question from Dwalin made her turn to him.

"Have you had any dreams about us", he asked? Seeing her sad expression, he frowns and added, "I guess that answers that question."

"I did dream of a great battle between dwarves and goblins but the outcome was devastating for dwarves." Seeing the sad expressions on their faces she added, "One of the reasons why I agreed to come with you is because I believe I can help you change your fate. My mother always told me that the future is always changing with each decision we make."

"You said reasons, what was the other thing that made you decide to come with us?" asked Bofur.

Bella paused, not sure how to answer this question. Gandalf answered for her with an amused smile at Thorin.

"Bella is looking for a place among the dwarves. Thorin has agreed to help her find one", said Gandalf, with no small amount of amusement in his voice.

After a lengthy pause, all the dwarves except Thorin broke into laughter.

"What is so funny?" asked a confused Bella?

No one would answer but all seemed very amused.

Thorin looking angrier by the minute ordered Kili and Fili to go on first watch for the night, and told the other to get some sleep. This caused everyone to break out into big knowing smiles but they obeyed quickly.

Bella feeling hurt about the hilarity of their private joking gathered her blankets and moved off to the shadows to sleep. At the base of a large pine tree, she laid her blanket down. Once she was bedded down, she was surprised to see Thornin bedding down next to her. Bella tensed when he moved close enough to breath into her hair. His warmth was welcoming after moving away from the fire.

"I fail to see what is so funny about me leaving the shire?" She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice but knew she had failed.

"Lass, if you had been raised nearer to a dwarf village, you would have been married by now with several children. Dwarf men are nothing like those soft chubby hobbits."

"I am learning that the more time I spend with in your company. Hobbits are usually very content to stay at home but dwarves are much more adventurous", she told him while trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Get some sleep lass, dawn will be here before you know it", he added while he watched her fuss with her bedding.

When Thorin sensed she had drifted into a sound sleep he pulled her until she was flush with him and put his arm around her. Breathing into her flower scented silken tresses he felt a sense of peace come over him. He knew that his fellow dwarves were aware of how possessive he was about Bella and were trying their best to push his hand at making more of a formal public claim, but he knew that now was not the right time. Bella mumbling his name in her sleep made him smile and he selfishly hoped she dreamed on him tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella's Journey

Bella awoke and for the first time she did not feel like her fingers and toes were numb with cold. Toasty warm she opened her eyes, and let out high-pitched squeak. She was sleeping on top of Thorin. She must have rolled on top of him in the night, she thought. Trying her best to move off him without waking him she ran into trouble when she realized that he had one hand tangled in her hair. Tugging on the hair trying to free it from his grip she failed to notice that he had awakened.

"Problems?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Your fingers are tangled in my hair ", she whispered fiercely.

He removed his fingers from her hair and watched as she scrambled back away from him and quickly set about straightening her clothes and hair. He watched while she tried to comb her thick curls and became frustrated when the brush almost became lost in the tresses. Sitting up he took the brush from her and began to brush her hair. He then plaited to long braids on both sides of her face in very little time.

"You are very skilled, thank you", she whispered to him.

Noticing that the camp was starting to come awake, Thorin moved away from her and began getting ready to move on once more.

Bella did not know what to make of Thorin; he was usually very serious seeing him happy in the morning made her feel off balance. Fingering her neat braids, she shook her head and began packing up her bedroll, noticing that the rest of the company was doing likewise.

Soon they were once more mounting their ponies and following Thorin. The path they were on led toward the distant mountains also following a river that flowed downward away from the direction they travelled. As they travelled, Bella could see Thorin and Gandalf had started to argue about something. She could not hear what it was about but Gandalf suddenly turned his horse around and could be heard mumbling about the stubbornness of dwarves. Bella tried to get Gandalf's attention as he went by but he refused to listen to her pleas to stay, telling her he would return shortly.

The sun was getting low in the sky when they came to a stone bridge that would allow them to cross over the river. One by one, the ponies slowly crossed the narrow bridge but when Gloin was crossing, something must have spooked his pony because it bucked him off and into the river.

Bella gasped and quickly slid of her pony and ran toward the water, along with the other dwarves, holding onto her pony's reins. She could see no sign of Gloin and glancing around realized that most dwarves feared water. Looking toward Thorin, she saw that he was quickly stripping off his heavy leather garments, but Bella knew that he would take too long to reach Gloin. Grabbing a dagger from Bifur's belt, she used it to cut the strings from her corset and then pulled her dress off, leaving her dressed in only her thin white under shirt. Grabbing the rope from her saddlebag in one hand, she pushed the other end into the stunned hands of Bifur and then did a neat dive into the dark water, before anyone could grasp what she was doing. She heard Thorin roar in outrage, but then she was beneath the water.

The dark water was bitterly cold, as the river was fed by melting snow from the mountains. Bella could not see her hands in front of her but she pushed and kicked her way to the bottom until she found the smooth armor that Gloin wore. She could feel no movement from him; struggling with the rope, she was able to awkwardly tie it around his thick chest. Feeling her lungs burning for air, she pushed up toward the surface. Breaking the surface of the water, Bella gasped for air, before yelling, "Pull!" Feeling the current pulling her downstream, Bella had to swim hard for shore. Reaching the rocky edge she was pulled out by a trembling Ori, who quickly looked away from her when he took in her state of undress.

Shivering with cold Bella wrapped her arms about herself as she watched Thorin and the others pull Gloin free of the water. The force of the rope around his waist had forced out the rivers water from his mouth. Gloin lay on the ground coughing while his fellow dwarves stood about glancing from him to her, in shock. Thorin, dressed only in his pants and boots, stormed toward her after checking to make sure Gloin would survive.

"You foolish woman, you could have died", he yelled. Picking her up by her shoulders, he lifted her until she was eye level with him. "If you ever do something like that again I will lock you up so deep with Erebor." He shook her a little with each word while keeping a tight grip on her arms.

Bella still numb with cold could only weakly put her hands on his forearms and hold on. She could barely breathe and could not stop her teeth from chattering.

"I was just trying to save him", she said between her chattering teeth.

He did not answer instead he left her for a moment and returned once more with her dress and his cloak.

"Put your clothes on before I forget that we have an audience, and put you over my knee." He thrust her clothes at her.

Seeing how all the dwarves and even Gloin were now avidly watching them she hurried to obey. Slipping the dress over her head she pulled it down to realize that she had no way of belting it together now that she had cut the ties to her corset. Thorin shoved something in her hand and she saw that it was a leather cord. Making use of it quickly she had just finished when Thorin wrapped her in his cloak.

Thorin began giving orders to set up camp. In a short amount of time, Bella was sitting beside a roaring fire with the rest of the dwarves. Something she thought might be some kind of soup bubbled away in a pot. Shivering despite the fire Bella tried to huddle deeper into Thorin's cloak while trying to comb her long hair with her fingers.

"Where did you learn to swim like that?" asked Gloin.

"There is a large pond in one of my family fields and in the heat of summer we would go swimming there fairly often," she said between sneezing loudly and rubbing her nose.

"I have never seen anything like you jumping into that icy black water", said a nervous Ori as he shyly offered her a mug of hot tea to drink.

Bella gratefully accepted the mug, and while warming her hands and took a sip.

"It really wasn't much, I just saw that I could get to Gloin first and didn't think", she said nervously casting a glace in Thorin's direction.

"Do not mind him lass. He thought you were going to die and he has started to become attached to you." Balin told Bella in a gentle voice, for he had noticed how she had kept glancing at Thorin.

Bella looked again, toward where Thorin had disappeared, a look of dejection on her face. Finally, she turned back to the fire and tried to enjoy the company she had.

Everyone gathered around the fire, but Thorin who had taken first watch. As the food was served the conversation turned from food to travelling. Soft laughter and conversation filled the night as everyone ate.

Bella tried to pay attention but she was trying to finish combing her hair. Getting frustrated over her tangled hair Bella turned to Kili and asked, "Can I please barrow your dagger for a moment?"

Laughing Kili asked, "Planning on cutting off your more of your clothes?"

"No, I am planning on shortening my hair", she answered with no small amount of frustration in her voice.

The silence that followed her statement made her look up for all at once there was no laughter or conversation. Kili who had already taken out his dagger and was about to hand it to her quickly put it back into his belt. "Do you want my Uncle to kill me?"

"No, I simply want to shorten my hair to make it more manageable."

"Dwarves do not cut their hair", replied Thorin who had just returned from standing watch.

Curious and relieved that Thorin was calmer again, Bella asked, "Why?"

Sitting down behind her Thorin removed her hands from her hair and took over. "Dwarves only cut their beards if they are in great mourning. Dwarf women never cut their hair because to a dwarf man it is worth more to him than gold." Grunts of agreement and nodding of heads followed his statement. With experienced hands, he deftly braided her hair into a thick smooth plait down her back. When he was finished, he moved to sit beside her.

Checking what he had done, Bella could not help but be impressed, yet again. The thick braid was neat, tight, and reached all the way to her waist. Looking at him to thank him she noticed now that his beard was shorter than most of the other dwarves.

Seeing where she was looking, he told her, "I cut off my beard after the loss of my grandfather and father. It is only now that I am returning home again that I am growing a beard once more."

Bella wanted to learn more about dwarf life but was interrupted by Nori running into their camp.

"The ponies, two have gone missing", he yelled as he had rushed into camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Journey

Chapter Seven

Thorin and his fellow dwarves stood quickly and armed themselves. Turning to Bella, he ordered her to stay close to the fire. Moments later they were gone like ghosts in the night. She could not even hear them moving in the forest.

Putting a few more sticks of wood onto the fire, she waited for them to return. When the fire had burned low and the pile of wood had disappeared, she knew something had gone wrong. Taking one of the remaining ponies, she hurried to saddle it when she saw Thorin and the dwarves emerging from the dark.

Seeing Thorin walk out of the darkness, Bella did not give herself time to think she just ran. Throwing herself at him, she hugged him tight. He held her tight for a moment before turning her in his arms and walking them back toward the fire. There he sat down with her at his side.

"Worried were you?" he asked in a pleased voice.

"You were gone so long and I thought something must have happened", she explained.

"We came across three mountain trolls who thought our ponies would make for good eating", he replied.

Bella felt a shiver go through her at the thought of mountain trolls so close by. Unaware of her actions she inched even closer to Thorin, who noticed but did not say anything.

"You should have seen Thorin, he cut the head off of one troll before the other two even knew we were there", exclaimed Kili excitedly.

Fili would have added more to the tale but a hard look from Thorin stopped him. Thorin motioned with his head toward Bella and he quickly stopped talking.

"You guys killed three mountain trolls?" she asked awestruck at the thought.

"We have fought in countless battles against orc's and goblins; three mountain trolls are not even worth mentioning. After we had finished with the trolls, we did find their cave where they kept their horde.

"What do you mean by horde?"

It was Balin who explained it to her, "Trolls cannot take sunlight on their skin, and it will turn them to stone. Trolls must find a dark cave to hide during the day. In their cave they keep everything of value that they strip from their prey."

Feeling safe with Thorin beside her, she asked more questions, "What was the cave like?"

"Smelled worse than the privy, with all the left over carcasses of their victims", added Dwalin.

"We did find some items of value though. Taking a small sword, which had been tucked into his belt", Thorin presented it to her.

Bella took the small blade and pulled it from its silver scabbard, and could not help herself from appreciating the slim beauty of the blade. Along the grip and pummel where inscribed words and symbols she did not understand.

Seeing Thorin watching her, she smiled and said thank you for the gift before noticing Gloin standing close to her with a small package in his hands.

"A small gift of thanks for saving me today", said Gloin before placing a small package in front of her. He then retreated to his place beside Oin around the fire.

Pealing backing brown cloth, Brenna found a silver necklace. It was large deep purple stone pendant on a simple silver chain. The stone seemed to glow with inner fire that drew the eye. Putting it around her neck, the stone felt warm against her breasts. Admiring the stone, she turned and looked to Gloin and smiling offered her thanks.

"It's very beautiful. I have never seen a purple gem stone before", she commented as she fingered it.

"The stone is amethyst, when kept close to the body it is supposed to give the wearer good dreams", commented Thorin.

"Well, I am feeling very tired now after all this excitement actually and believe I will try to get some rest now and see if the stone will grant me peaceful dreams", said Bella, as she wrapped her blanket around her body.

Lying down next to Thorin and the fire, Bella pulled her blanket over herself and closed her eyes. Moments later she felt Thorin's sturdy frame lay down beside hers.

Thorin frowned at the sleeping form of Bella next to him. She was starting to mean more to him than he wanted to admit. When Gloin had given her the necklace, he had felt jealous over not being the first to bestow a stone upon her. He knew that the more Bella was around his people the more tokens of affection she was likely to receive from them. Dwarf men loved to give jewellery to the women around them.

As Bella slipped into her dreams, her last thoughts were for the dark dwarf who was close to her. Thoughts of his dark eyes and strong hands always there to help her were a comfort she could not afford to rely upon. Thorin was a king and she a humble hobbit, there was no future were they could be together.

Over the next week, they travelled slowly toward the lonely mountain. The hills around them changed to smaller mountains. Every night Bella dreamed of both the past and the future. Almost daily, she awoke with either screams, or tears flowing. Dark circles formed under her eyes and her appetite disappeared making her lose weight.

The dwarves grew more and more protective of her and tried to encourage her to eat and rest whenever possible. Bella never road on her own pony anymore, but rode with Thorin on his. With him on his pony, she felt a measure of security with his strong arms encircling her and she did not feel at night as she battled with her dreams.

Every day as they journeyed, he asked her about her dreams from the night before and they would talk about what she had seen. After she had described what she had seen; he would answer her questions. When it was the future, together they would try to examine details to try to find out where and when it had occurred. Bella had yet to tell Thorin about the two dreams, one where Kili, Fili and he died and the other about her in a market with children. She feared for his death the most and was more determined than ever to save them all from such a fate. She knew that Thorin, or any in his company, would not turn away from taking back their home.

They came to a large valley between the mountains filled with a thick forest, that night as they made camp on the edge of it. Bella warmed herself by the fire while their supper of roasted squirrel cooked over the flames. Enjoying the laughter and conversation that flowed around her as the dwarves settled in for the night. No one was more surprised than Bella when Gandalf walked out of the night to sit at the fire. Thorin looked angry over the intrusion and looked about ready to say something but Bella put her hand on his hand trying to stay his anger.

"Gandalf, it is good to see you again", greeted Bella with as much warmth as she could.

"Why have you returned Gandalf?" asked Thorin.

"After our talk I realized I had to look into some matters, when I was done I looked to find you again but it has been difficult to finding your trail."

The other dwarves seemed pleased about this and could not hide their grins. As they ate their meal, Thorin made sure that Bella had enough food in her bowl and that she continued to eat it as well. Gandalf noticing both Bella's lack of real hunger and her weight loss asked about how she had been doing on the journey.

"Have the dreams continued?" asked Gandalf, with no small amount of sympathy in his voice.

"Yes, I have had no peace since we started this journey", answered Bella, with a small sigh.

Feeling her eyelids drop after travelling all day Bella laid down by the fire on her blanket. Thorin covered her with another blanket and kept watch over her while she slept. No one talked until everyone was sure she had settled into a deep sleep.

As they smoked their pipes by the fire and watched Bella sleep, the forest around them grew very quiet. In the distance, the lonely howl of wargs broke the silence.

"You are being hunted", commented Gandalf.

"Yes, I have known this for the past week. We have been trying to hide our trail but now that we have come to this valley I fear we will have to make a stand and fight", said Thorin glancing once more at the still form of Bella.

"You need not fight. Take shelter among the elves", advised Gandalf.

Gandalf had taken to blowing smoke circles into the night sky, as he waited for Thorin's reply.

"I will not take shelter among those traitors", he spit out angrily.

"Do not be so stubborn. It is time to leave the past behind you," argued Gandalf.

"I watched my grandfather sign a treaty with the elves. There is no help to be had from the elves."

"You have a map you cannot read. You are being hunted by a pack of orc's riding warg's. And if all this does not change your mind then I will add this, Bella could use the aid of elven healers", reasoned Gandalf.

Thorin looked over the sleeping form of Bella and without realizing, he gently stroked one of her long ringlets of hair that had escaped her braid. Seeing Gandalf watching him, he removed his fingers from her hair. Sighing he looked at his dwarves around the fire and knew they would support his decision either way, knowing that they would give their lives for him.

"Elves don't give help. They would turn us away. Elves look down their noses at us dwarves, Gandalf," said Dwalin. He had begun to sharpen his sword with a wet stone as the talk of elves began.

"I don't believe that to be true and even if it were true for her they would welcome you," Gandalf continued to argue.

"Bella? How would the elves even know of her? "Asked Balin.

"Bella's mother Belladonna was well known to the elves. Belladonna held a place of honour among them," explained Gandalf.

"Fine in the morning I will talk with Bella. If she agrees that going to the elves is what she wants we will go visit Rivendell and see Lord Elrond about getting Bella a place to rest and about reading the map. I do not want you to disclose the purpose of our journey though. From what I can glean of Bella's dreams the elves will try to stop us from gaining back our home" said Thorin with such anger that it ended the discussion.

Gandalf satisfied with gaining that much from Thorin knew not to press for more from him and remained silent. Seeing all the dwarves bed down for the night, except Dwalin who would take first watch, Gandalf joined them in lying down beside the fire. Watching how Thorin kept a protective hand around the waist of Bella as she slept and how in turn she moved closer to his embrace in her sleep as well.

Thorin lay beside Bella with his arm around her and looked up at the stars through the trees. Feeling her awaken he looked down at her and felt her studying him. He looked down at her, and studied her profile in the starlight.

"What are you thinking about Thorin? She asked in a whisper.

"Do you think it wise to go to Rivendell?"

"Yes and no. I know that someone awaits me there but I am filled with dread at the thought of who it could be" she answered.

Bella shivered and turned her head to look up at the stars, trying to let the beauty of the night wash over her and calm her nerves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Bella's Journey

Bella would normally have loved the scenic view of trees and streams they rode past the deeper they went into the forest, however there seemed to be something bothering the dwarves around her. They rode in a tight circle around Thorin and herself and kept their axes and swords in their hands, guiding the ponies with their knees.

Something must have alerted Thorin of some danger for he ordered his men to dismount and form a protective circle around her.

Bella looking to Gandalf and saw that he too had drawn his sword and looked prepared for battle. Bella looked to her own sword and slowly drew it out and gripped it tightly while they waited for what was to come. The sound of branches and grasses rustling drew every eye to the surrounding trees.

Unexpectedly a sleigh with a grey bearded man, dressed in brown robes, pulled by a dozen large brown rabbits burst forth from the brush and came to a stop within feet of Gandalf. The old man jumped off the sled, with the speed that contradicted a man of his age. His brown coat and large felt hat were covered with green moss and white streaks of bird droppings. His long wavy brown hair and beard only added to his neglected appearance.

Gandalf looked surprised but greeted him warmly, "Radagast the Brown, I am surprised to see you now and in this forest."

"Gandalf I have news I must tell you," the man stuttered excitedly.

Thorin had walked over to the wizards to hear the conversation. The other dwarves relaxed a little and tried to listen as well.

"I, I, oh I can't remember", moaned the Radagast.

Bella feeling suddenly weaker by the moment sank to her knees beside the rabbits. Putting her hand out for the lead rabbit to sniff gingerly, she was able to gently pet its thick brown fur. After a few gentle touches, the rabbit did a slow hop to get closer for more attention. Giving in to an urge, she did a tentative scratch behind one of the large ears. The large rabbit leaned into her touch even more. Smiling Bella lifted him carefully into her lap and whispered soft praise into his ears about what a beautiful and strong rabbit he was. When he whispered a reply to her praise, she was surprised for a second before replying.

Thorin turned from watching Gandalf trying to get his friend to remember and happened to glance over at Bella. She was sitting on the moss covered forest floor surrounded by large brown rabbits. Each of the twelve rabbits seemed to awaiting a turn for her affection. The largest of the rabbits had laid claim to her lap and had laid its head upon her chest. He could hear her crooning to them nonsense about being beautiful beasts.

Thorin also noticed that all his dwarves were waiting for his reaction to Bella seemly being adored by a herd of brown beasts. Sighing loudly he walked over and kneeled down beside her. When one of the rabbits started to tremble over his presence, she ran a gentle hand over its back while she continued to offer soft praise.

"Have you ever seen such big rabbits Thorin?"

"Yes, they are called rhosgobel rabbits they have amazing speed and strength," he answered, trying to keep his voice as soft as hers.

"Oh I know they were just telling me," she responded.

Bella stopped for a second in her petting to raise her eyes to his to judge his reaction to her secret.

"You can talk to rabbits?" he asked in a laughing tone.

"It would seem."

Kili and Fili who were shamelessly listening in asked, "What do rabbits talk about?"

"Well they told me about a darkness chasing them through the forest, spiders the size of our ponies and carrots. They are really love carrots."

Gandalf and Radagast finished conversing and joined them. Seeing Bella being adored by the rabbits amused Radagast.

"I have never seen them so welcoming to stranger before," Radagast told everyone.

"Allow me to introduce you to Bella Baggins, daughter of Belladonna Took."

Bella added, "Do not forget my father, Bungo Baggins, Gandalf."

Radagast ignored her comment but bent low to regard her closer, "Belladonna's daughter you say? Where have you been hiding her Gandalf?"

Bella leaned away from the strange man who suddenly seemed overly interested in her. Even though he seemed harmless, she was uneasy about being studied so intently. A bird suddenly flew out from under his hat, leaving a fresh trail of white droppings in his hair; turning away from the sight, Bella buried her face in the soft fur of the rabbit in her lap. She was grateful for the reassuring presence of the dwarves.

"I knew your mother child before you were born. She was a truly gifted woman who shone brightly from a young age. Tell me did you inherit all her gifts? "Asked the brown wizard as he to scratched a rabbit behind its ear.

Gandalf stepped forward and interrupted before she could respond, "She has some of her mother's gifts but not all."

"I am sorry to hear that my dear, but do not worry. Many of your mothers gifts came with a heavy price," replied Radagast.

A bone-chilling howl split the air, causing Bella and the rabbits around her to shiver.

"Is that a wolf?" she asked Balin.

"No." All the dwarves answered together as one.

The rabbit in Bella's arms was on alert and the others around her as well. Standing on their hind legs with ears raised high as though they could hear something she could not. Seeing the rabbit's actions Bella asked her fury friends what they were hearing. Their answer made her eyes grow large and the rabbits around her tremble in fear.

She was not sure what made her do it but Bella, bent her head over the lead rabbit and whispered a quick blessing upon him. After she was done, she looked up to find the two wizards smiling down at her. The rabbits ceased to tremble and removed themselves from her lap. Each rabbit brushed against her out stretched hand, before returning to their place by the delicate wicker sled.

A large warg suddenly burst forth from the brush were it had been steadily creeping toward them. As it rushed forward in its attack, Thorin cut it down swiftly with a broad swing of his axe. A second warg also jumped out and Dwalin cut it down at the same time that Kili let lose an arrow into his chest. The beast let out a strangled howl before a second thrust of Dwalins sword into its head ended its life.

"These are lead scouts, the rest of the pack will be here in minutes", said Thorin while he put his foot on the warg's head and pulled out his sword. Wiping the blade on the warg's fur, he sheathed it. "Everyone get going we have no time to lose."

Howls of more wargs filled the air causing the pony's to panic and kick their feet into the air. Ori who had been holding onto the lead ropes could not hold onto them and the ponies bolt, disappearing from view very quickly through the thick foliage of the forest.

Bella struggled to the feet. Dwalin seeing her struggle helped her up. Bella studied the warg, as it lay at her feet dead. It was a little similar to a wolf but much bigger and looked like it had crawled out of hell with it shaggy black coat of fur and its razor sharp teeth.

"I will lead them away from you while make a run for it", said Radagast.

He surprised everyone and Gandalf rolling his eyes said, "These are wargs you cannot out run them."

Straightening up until it looked like his spine would snap Radagast responded, "These are rhosgobel rabbits. I would like to see them try."

"Alright Radagast", agreed Gandalf after a long pause.

"I have room in my sled for one; Let me take Bella to safety."

"No", said Thorin forcefully.

"Thorin we don't have time to argue and Bella is in no condition to make a run to safety", argued Gandalf angrily.

"Fine, we will meet you at Rivendell", agreed Thorin looking just as angry as Gandalf at this turn of event.

"We must hurry", added Radagast, looking anxious to be away.

Thorin gently placed Bella into sled.

"I will be waiting for you at Rivendell", whispered Bella weakly.

"Wish us speed Bella", urged Radagast in a whisper.

Without opening her eyes, Bella wished for the rabbits to be swift of foot on their journey.

Thorin and the others watched as Radagast and Bella raced off and disappeared in to the green. They hurried to follow.

As Thorin and company hurried toward Rivendell he thought to himself, that this would be the first time he would be glad to see the elves.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella`s Journey

Chapter Nine

Bella awoke to sunlight across her face as it broke through sheer white curtains. She looked up to find a woman sitting at her bedside. She has the most beautiful face, thought Bella. Skin so white it almost glowed, with white gold hair that fell loose to her hips. Dressed in a simple white gown with a delicate circlet of silver on her brow that did not distract from her beauty but only added to it, her clear blue eyes seemed to study her with wisdom far beyond the youthful look about her. Pointed ears spoke clearly of her elven heritage. Bella felt as though she could gaze upon her forever.

``You have come a far ways from your shire, young Bella Baggins."

"Where am I?" asked Bella.

Sitting up and looking around Bella could see that she was in a white room with open windows that over looked a river. Trees with pink and white blossoms grew throughout the brick paths of what she thought were homes. Everywhere she looked, she could see the artistry of wood carvers and gardeners. When she listened, she could hear the sweet sound of a flute and harp coming through her open window with the soft breeze of morning. She thought briefly, of how much her father would have appreciated the artisanship of the woodcarving.

"Welcome to Rivendell, home of the elves, Bella," said the elven woman.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Bella leaned back against her big white pillow and tried to relax but awakening in a strange place had her feeling uneasy. Her last thoughts were of the dwarves in the forest, rabbits and a strange brown wizard.

"My name is Galadriel; I am one of the elves who live here at Rivendell. I have known of you since your mother first knew that she carried you. Radagast brought you to us to save you from the orc`s"

Galadriel stood and moved away from Bella, seeming to know that she needed space.

"Are my friends the dwarves and Gandalf safe?"

"We sent out riders as soon as Radagast brought news of wargs and orc in the area. I do not know if your friends are safe but I have faith in Gandalf. Now that I have answered your questions, could you please answer some of mine?"

"What have you been dreaming about Bella?"

Something about her made Bella want to pour out her secrets.

"I have been dreamed of so many things both of the past and the future. Every night I am tormented with dreams that make me feel weaker by the day."

After hearing this, the she moved closer and picked up Bella's hand and bending low, she breathed out upon it, while she whispered words that Bella could not understand. Bella could feel warmth radiating from her hand flow throughout her body. All the aches from travelling by pony and lack of sleep seemed to disappear to be replaced with inner glowing warmth. Looking down at her hand, she could see that her skin seemed to glow with the same health that Galadriel's did.

Bella gently pulled her hand away, "what elven magic have you bestowed upon me?" she asked in hushed voice.

Galadriel smiled warmly at her and replied, "I spoke to your heart and shared a small piece of mine with yours. I could do no less for the daughter of an old friend."

"What does that even mean?" she questioned. A confused look appeared on her face as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"You have been draining your body. In order to dream what you dream you have to use a little of yourself each time. You must learn to go slower; to pace yourself otherwise your last dream will be of eternal sleep."

"I did not ask for these dreams to come, they just happened. How does one learn control over dreams?" replied Bella.

"I will guide you as I guided your mother."

"Did you know my mother well?"

Feeling strength, she had not felt since she left her home, she got out of bed and walked about the room. She looked down at herself to see that she no longer wore her pale green wool dress but a white dressing gown; it had no sleeves and fell long to her feet. Her hair hung loose with her curls for the first time in order and not disarray.

The bed where she had slept looked like a tree with a bed growing out of its roots. Small animals where carved into the design and the more she looked the more detail she could find as she studied a small squirrel peering out at her from between the branches. The room seemed to instill peace.

"I knew your mother many years ago when her own mother, your grandmother, came to the elves seeking guidance. Your grandmother had been gifted in her own small way but your mother far outshone her and she did not know how to teach her. Your mother stayed with us for some time, learning how to control that which she had been gifted with."

"Why did she leave?" asked Bella as she continued to study her new surroundings.

"She would have been welcome to stay with us for as long as she wished but one night she dreamed of a future that made her rethink decision to stay with us. She met your father and together, with their small son, they decided to leave. She told me of you just before she left."

Food was delivered by a young female elf. While Galadriel and Bella ate, they talked about the time Bella's mother had spent at Rivendell. After eating Bella was taken outside, to a pavilion were Galadriel instructed her on how to dream safely without putting a risk to her heart. She also gave her some guidance with her other emerging gifts. Finally, after many hours Galadriel left to give Bella time to think and rest some more, she was approached by a young male elf.

"Greetings Bella, my name is Lindir."

Bella turned from studying the water lilies on the edge of the water pond to the young male elf standing courteously to one side. He was tall, with long straight brown hair with the same beautiful appearance that all the elves shared. He looked to similar in age to herself. He was dressed in blue silk matching pants and top.

"When I heard of your coming to Rivendell I grew curious about you and thought I might join you for a moment."

"What are you curious about?"

Lindir sat beside Bella on the bench.

"I have not spent much time away from Rivendell and was curious about your home."

Bella answered some of his questions while evading some others that had to do with Thorin and the dwarves. She did not think it her place to share Thorin's secrets with anyone. They talked at length and when he told her of his love for poetry and music, she insisted he share some of his work.

Galadriel came to join them once more and seeing Bella start to grow tired, she insisted that she go and get some more rest.

"You will get me the moment the dwarves come won't you?" Bella asked needing to be reassured again, that she see them once more.

"Of course", reassured Galadriel.

It would be two days later that Bella started to grow more worried that she would never see Thorin or the rest of the dwarves again. Each day she spent learning from Galadriel about how to use the gifts within her and her free time was spent with the ever-attentive Lindir. A new strength seemed to grow within her each passing day making her feel changed from the young hobbit that had first left the shire.

On the evening of day two, Bella looked down from her bedroom window to see the dwarves and Gandalf being greeted at the gate by Lindir. Bella ran to greet them. When she got to them, she found them in a tight circle being surrounded by elves on horseback. Lindir had a smirk on his face as she pushed past him to run toward Thorin.

"Thorin!" she called out as she ran forward.

Thorin turned to see Bella running toward him. She looked like elf, dressed with her curly hair hugging her hips and dressed in a flowing garment of white. All that was missing was a circlet of silver at her brow. She glowed with youth and good health.

He opened his arms and she did not stop in her run as she threw herself at him. Holding her tight he breathed in her clean fresh scent and tried not to think about how much he missed having her in his arms. His fellow dwarves crowded close and when he finally stepped back they all took turns in giving her a hug. When she stood at last before Gandalf, she hugged him tightly as well while he laughed and told her how good it was to see her again. Thorin watched it all while accepting an invitation to a meal at Lord Elrond's insistence. Bella looked even more beautiful than before and he was relieved to see that the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared.

They were all escorted to a large dining hall that over looked a waterfall. Once they were all seated down and food was being served, Bella was happy to find herself seated between Thorin and Balin. She told them how she had been learning from Galadriel and how she had been so worried about all of them. Balin told her about them running from the Orcs riding warg's and how Gandalf had led them to a secret passage that led them though the mountains to Rivendell.

Bella noticed how all the dwarves were acting very reserved. Thorin looked bored and indifferent to their host Lord Elrond. When Gandalf suggested that Thorin, Lord Elrond and he go elsewhere to talk in private, she noticed how Thorin took one last look at her before following Gandalf out of the room.

Bella tried not to laugh when she noticed how dwarves looked at elven food. Elves did not eat much meat unless it was fish. Elves loved to eat what nature provided from the forest, which consisted of leaves, berries and nuts.

After the third plate of leaves and berries was presented in front of Dwalin, Bella stood and asked them all to come to her room. They all quickly stood and followed Bella to her private set of rooms she had been given. On the way there, Bella requested a large collection of sweet cakes be brought as a dessert.

Once in her rooms she noticed how more relaxed the dwarves became. They waited silently while large plates of sweets cakes were set on her small receiving table. When the door closed, Bofur jumped and landed on her soft bed. Dwalin and Bombur started eating.

Balin took a seat in a chair by the balcony and looked out over the view, while he took out his pipe and began filling it with tobacco to smoke.

Kili with his mouth full of cake asked, "Talk to any rabbits lately?"

Bella laughed, "not lately, but I had a nice conversation with a robin this morning."

"I am so hungry, no wander these elves are so skinny they don't eat no meat", groaned Fili.

"Give me a few minutes I think I can find you guys some fish", said Bella.

Bella was walking to the kitchens when she saw Gandalf, Galadriel, Lord Elrond and another man who looked like a wizard, were having what looked like a meeting. The strange man in white was similar to Gandalf the Grey but instead of grey, he was white. Curious she crept a little closer. Where was Thorin she wandered, and why was he not at this meeting. Suddenly she remembered where she had seen the elderly man in white before. He was someone she recognized from one of her older dreams.

Bella closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream. The room had been dark enough to make a spider happy. The tall thin man dressed all in white stood with his hands resting on a glowing red ball. He seemed to be talking to it. Suddenly he turned his head and looked directly at her, as if he could see her watching, which was impossible. Never before had it happened when she dreamed. Turning away from the red orb, he blocked her view of it and then he tried to extend his hands toward her. Fear, the like of which she had never known had filled her; she instinctively knew that death awaited her at his hands.

Opening her eyes, and taking a couple of calming breaths, Bella tried to calm her trembling nerves. Taking another breath, she walked toward them. Galadriel watched her walking over and seemed to welcome her with a small smile. When she reached the table they sat around she could over hear them talking about Thorin and how he was foolish to think he could reclaim his homeland. She heard the thin man in white tell Gandalf he was always meddling in matters that did not concern him and Lord Elrond reminded him that they had four hundred years of peace. Gandalf defended himself by saying that there really was no peace; he spoke of Orcs, Wargs, and Trolls raiding farms.

The thin man in white seemed to hold a position of authority over Gandalf and when he looked at her, she could feel his distain.

Bella became angry over his comments and looks, without thinking she spoke. "The dwarves have every right to try to take back what was once lost."

"Bella please go back to your rooms, let us discuss this", said Lord Elrond calmly.

Feeling chastened but refusing to back down. She continued, "You speak of four hundred years of peace but it will not last. Gandalf is right for I too have seen the darkness of which he speaks."

"You speak of matters you know not. Go find your bed Halfling and leave us to continue to discuss these matters," rebuked the tall thin white man.

Gandalf spoke to Bella, "allow me to introduce you to Sarumon, he is leader of the Istari .The Istari is an ancient order of wizards."

Bella did not offer a greeting in return to the introduction and neither did Sarumon.

"I have not seen this darkness of which you speak. If the dwarves try to fight to regain the mountain, it could awaken Smaug, which could be devastating. Even though the dragon has not been seen for forty years I believe it still lives", warned Lord Elrond.

Bella turned to the Elven Lord and looking up at him replied, "You live in a place of such beauty and peace, knowing where your place and where your people belong; Thorin only wants the same for his people."

Turning to look now at Galadriel, she continued, "I saw how the alliance between elves and dwarves ended the day Smaug came. We will never know if the dwarves could have won the day if the elves had honoured their alliances but I do know that you have been given another chance. Honour old alliances and strengthen the bonds between dwarves and elves, or you will miss this chance to make up for old wrongs."

"You speak well of honour but the real reason you want to reclaim the mountain is purely for greed. The gold contained within that mountain is a legend within itself", said Sarumon slyly.

"She has refused her share of the treasure", added Gandalf who looked very pleased at Bella.

"Hobbits do not put great importance into gold. Hearth and home that is what we hobbits hold to be important", said Bella as she stood to leave.

"If my kin had given aid the day that Smaug came to the mountain they would have all perished", the serene voice of Galadriel added.

"Do not think me ungrateful to all that you have taught me Galadriel but what is an alliance worth if when it times of trial you abandon it? The elves not only did not give aid on that horrible day but any day that followed. What would it have cost the elves to share some of their food and shelter to a miss placed group of dwarves? The days are coming when you will have to choose again."

Bella turned and left them to think over the words she had spoken.

Lord Elrond and Galadriel shared a long look before the silence was broken by Gandalf.

"I know she is young but I have seen her grow on this journey. Her mother was well respected for her gifts and I know that Bella has been gifted with even more. I believe her visions to be true and I will try to turn the tide that is coming. Thorin does not come here seeking permission to return to Erebor and for that matter neither do I."

Sarumon looked thoughtful for a moment before addressing Galadriel. "It is good that she has come to be with you to learn more about her gifts. She must be protected from those who would seek to use her for their own gain."

"Protected how?" asked Gandalf.

"I think it would be best if Bella would accompany me to the tower of Orthanc. Once there I will tutor her myself."

"King Thorin and Bella have grown close over this journey. I do not believe she would want to leave Thorin's company."

"She is young and the young are in need of guidance from their elders. In the morning I will take Bella with me as I journey home", said Sarumon with a note of finality in his voice that garnered no further argument.

On one the many terraces close by, none of those at the meeting noticed Thorin smoking his pipe while unapologetically listening in to this late night meeting between wizards and elves.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's Journey

Chapter Ten

Bella as she was making her way back to her rooms where the dwarves were waiting with a large tray of smoked fish, when she saw Lindir step away from the wall where it looked like he had been waiting for her.

"I see the dwarves have made themselves at home in your rooms. Allow me to show you to a different set of rooms tonight."

Bella looked at Lindir with surprise when he spoke of changing rooms.

"Why would I want to change rooms? I have no worries about propriety. I have been travelling with them for weeks." She shifted the heavy tray of fish in her hands as she tried to keep it balanced in her arms.

Linder walked closer to her and raising a hand rubbed his thumb along the edge of her bottom lip, before she turned head away from his touch. His touch shocked her, for he had never been so forward to her before.

"You are so beautiful Bella, and you have no idea the effect you have on those around you. When Thorin leaves, I want you to stay here to be with me. There is no need for you to stay in the company of dwarves any longer."

Bella felt anger surge within her, at the derision in his voice when he said the word dwarf. How could she have been so blind to him she thought.

"The dwarves have been nothing but kind and gracious to me. I will not leave them to their fate", Bella replied hotly.

"Dwarves must learn to accept their fate. Their home under the mountain is gone. Even if the dwarves reclaim their home, would you want to live in some hole in the ground? You are a creature made to be in the light."

He made to touch her face again but Bella wanting to avoid his touch stepped back quickly and in doing so tripped over the hem of her gown and fell backward. Covered in bits of fish and feeling foolish, she sat on the floor brushing fallen food off herself. When, Lindir bent low to help her, she stopped him by speaking out and holding out a hand to ward him off.

"Lindir I am sorry if you felt that my time hear has drawn us close but I do not feel whatever it is you feel toward me. I only thought we could be friends."

Pushing herself up off the ground, Bella shook off the remaining bits of fish.

"Now please refrain from speaking ill of my friends."

"Friends?" he questioned and then laughing he added, "Dwarves only care for gold".

Bella saw now that he hated the dwarves and thought himself far above them. She wanted to teach him a lesson but tried to practise the calm she always envied in Galadriel.

It was at that moment that Thorin arrived. He took in the spilled fish, the angry elf and Bella on the floor with her hair messed.

"Bella what has happen?" he asked in a hard voice that demanded answers. He helped her to stand and then moved to stand between her and the elf.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with Dwarf. Your leman was just answering my question. It has been answered so I will go, "said Lindir in a voice filled with cold disgust.

Bella noticing that Thorin looked like he was about to remove the Linder's head from his shoulders, quickly stepped around Thorin and put a hand on Thorin to keep him at bay. Turning to Lindir, again Bella spoke just as coolly in reply, in a voice that seemed to vibrate with power.

"My mother always told me to not say anything I would later regret and I would give you the same advice. Until such time that you can speak well of dwarves I would not say one word Lindir, not one word."

Lindir opened his mouth but no words fell from his lips. First surprise then a look of horror showed on his face as he put his hands around his throat and tried to first speak then yell something. When he made to grab her with his hands, Thorin intervened. Using the hilt of his sword hit Lindir on the head, in one smooth easy motion.

Bella watched as Thorin propped the unconscious elf into a shadowed corner, making it look like he had dozed off. When he was done, Bella could not help but be impressed by how quickly Thorin had acted. A few weeks ago, what had transpired tonight would have shocked her but now after everything that had happened she felt calm with Thorin at her side.

"Bella will he ever speak again?" asked Thorin as he guided them back into her rooms.

"I don't know that will depend on him. If he can learn to speak without hate then yes, should he refuse to change then no he will not. How did your meeting go with elves?"

"We have found a way into the mountain."

"Good news then."

"So it would seem. Bella do you want to stay here and learn more?" he asked softly.

"No, I don't belong here anymore than my mother did."

They continued to walk together until they reached her room where everyone was staying. Opening the door for her Thorin allowed her pass by first before following her inside.

Bella almost laughed when she turned from watching Thorin locking them into her room to looking at all the sleeping dwarves. All around her bed were dwarves wrapped in thick blankets snoring very loudly. She did not know where they had found blankets and fat feather pillows but she suspected that one of the kind female elves had been charmed by either Kili or Fili into finding some. She realized then that she had taken too long in returning to her room.

Eyeing her big soft bed, Bella tiptoed around them to standing beside the bed; she pulled off her shoes and slipped between the soft white sheets. With her, head on a soft pillow she watched as Thorin sat down on a chair in the corner.  
Bella knew he was watching her in the bed. Without trying to over think it, she moved over on the bed, giving him room. He stood quickly, and walked over and lay down next to her. Turning into him, she laid her head on his shoulder and tried to think about how much her world was changing.

Thorin watched Bella in the bed and tried to remember that they were not alone. When she had moved over to make room for him he had found himself across the room before he even realized what he was doing. Her golden curls and soft white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Resisting the temptation on going under a sheet with her, he laid on top, after first removing his sword and axe and placing them close by. It felt to right having her beside him again. He knew he was being selfish for wanting her but could not stop himself from wanting her.

He spent the rest of the night awake feeling her soft breath on him and listening to the others snore. Before dawns light speared across the sky, he arose and armed himself before silently waking up those around him.

Bella did not hesitate in quickly gathering some clothes and going to dress in a small room off to the side. She returned dressed in her own clothes, to find all the dwarves awake, armed and waiting for her. Taking a moment to write a thank you note to Galadriel, Bella left the note on her pillow. Then together with Thorin and Balin leading, they found what looked like a long forgotten path out of Rivendell.

When Balin questioned about the whereabouts of Gandalf, he was assured by Thorin that Gandalf would be following them shortly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas to my followers, your support has been humbling. Thank you.**

**Bella's Journey**

Chapter 11

It was a dismal night with rain falling heavily. Bella after walking for hours in the rain was soaking wet and cold. Shaking from the cold but refused to complain, even though her fingers were numb and blue. She noticed however that no matter how wet with cold rain the dwarves became they did not seem to mind. As they rested on the narrow rocky path that led through the mountain cliffs, Bella could only see glimpses of their surroundings when the lightening flashed.

Suddenly Dwalin shouted for everyone to look out, moments before huge boulders and rocks seemed to explode over their heads. It was then in the flashes of lightening that shock the very ground they stood upon that she could make out two stone giants locked in battle.

Hanging on to the rock behind her in a death grip Bella knew that if they did not find shelter soon they would all die. Thorin, shouting to be heard above the sound of rocks shattering and the thunder of the storm, urged them onward.

Suddenly, Bella felt the path below her give way. Desperately she clawed at the rocks as she fell until she found one that stood firm; hanging on with her tips of her fingers to the rock she tried to pull herself up. She heard the shouts of alarm as the dwarves tried to reach her but knowing she could only hang on for a little while longer before she would fall into the darkness below.

Suddenly Thorin was beside her, having jumped down to a small ledge, giving him a place to hang onto while he put one arm around her waist and lifted her up to the eager hands of Bilfur and Bofur. Once she was safe, he climbed up as well to safety.

Bella wanted to thank Thorin for saving her once more but all she was capable of was drawing breath. She gasped in surprise as Thorin threw himself over her, as more rocks rained down around them, in an effort to protect her. Looking up into his intense brown eyes as he held her close as the world exploded around them, Bella knew she would be forever connected to him. He pulled himself away from her and then assisted her into standing. He did not acknowledge her by word or deed after he had helped her to standing up.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. The stone giants tired of their games stopped fighting and went back to rest. The storm continued to rage around them but no longer did they fear rockslides.

A little while later Thorin lead them to a small opening in the rock. Ordering the rest to stay out, he and Dwalin went in first to see if the cave was safe and unoccupied. Seeing that it was safe they all slipped in save Bombur who needed the help of both Kili and Fili to push and pull his girth through the small opening.

Thorin ordered a fire made with the little wood they carried in their packs for such a situation as this. When the fire was, going Bella sat beside it and tried to warm her fingers over the flames. Nori sat beside her and passed her some smoked fish. After they had all eaten a little and the dwarves where once more smoking their pipes, Bella stood and tried to stay warm by keeping moving. Bella looked around the cave and found it to be small, but at least it would be dry and the floor of the cave was covered with soft sand.

"This is getting old really fast", mumbled Bella as she pulled her cloak off and spread it over a rock to dry out.

"What is?" asked Kili.

"Me wet and freezing, while you all look only a little damp but still warm", she replied.

"Maybe you should have stayed in Rivendell. I am sure that Lord Elrond would make a place for you among his people", said Thorin from where he stood guard to the entrance.

Bella tried to look at his face but he stood in the shadows of the flickering the light.

"Even if you had left me their alone I still would have left. I only stayed there because I was exhausted and waiting for you." Bella did not know why Thorin was angry with her. She did not know why one minute he was saving her life and the next he wished her gone from his company.

"Are you sure? With them you would be warm, dry and having Lindir paying you court."

Fed up, Bella stood and marched over to him, "if I wanted to be in Rivendell I would be, but I would rather be here with you wet as a river rat and freezing with cold. Besides I doubt very much that Lindir would ever want to set eyes upon either one of us again after what we did." Warming up to the argument she poked him in the chest with her finger and stood up on tiptoe to look up at him. "And I will tell you something else, I did not like living like an elf. I hate flute music. If I had to eat one more salad for breakfast, I think I would choke. In addition, I could never ever fall in love with Lindir, the pompous little weasel. What girl wants a man who is prettier than she is? I agreed to go on this quest and help you get back your home but if you have doubts about my conviction then keep it to yourself you, you stubborn dwarf!"

She gave him one last finger poke in the chest before trying to storm away, but Thorin held onto her hands preventing her from leaving.

"Do you not understand that you almost died numerous times today because of me? I should never have agreed to let you come with us, but instead I found myself bewitched by a pair of blue eyes._"_

Bella melted inside. He was worried for her. "You think my eyes are pretty?"

Thorin sighed loudly and wished he had never started this discussion in front of his company. He spared them a quick glance and found them all staring with stupid big grins on their faces they did nothing to hide. Turning back to Bella, he could not help but notice that she now was also staring at him with a small smile. "Did you not hear what else I said?"

"Thorin everyone knew it was dangerous to join you on this journey. We are after all going to kill a dragon. My life is not more important than then anyone else's here."

Thorin pulled her closer and put a finger to her lips to stop her from talking. "You're important to me Bella", he said in a whisper.

"What are you saying Thorin?"

"Will you have me?"

"Are you asking me for a commitment," she questioned.

"Yes."

"But, but I'm a hobbit from the shire and you're a King."

"So?"

Bella looked confused by his answer. Kings married princesses or something she thought to herself.

"I can't marry you I'm not even a dwarf? Don't you have to marry a dwarf?"

He looked amused by her answer and replied, "Bella is this your only reason for saying no?"

Suddenly he frowned and looked a little threatening. "Is there someone else?"

Bella turned her head down. "There is no one else I could see myself with."

"Good, then that settles it", said Thorin in a firm voice that allowed for no further arguments.

Thorin lifted her chin with his finger and then lowered his lips to hers. He laughed when he saw how red her checks turned from a mere chaste kiss in front of onlookers. Pulling a chain up from under his tunic, he removed it from around his neck and placed it around hers. Bella fingered the chain and saw that a large ring was laced onto the chain. The ring was made entirely of white diamond, no gold or silver just pure ice. It was breathtaking in its beauty, like pure star light. Looking closer she noticed that the chain was engraved with symbols that she did not understand but Thorin explained.

"This chain is engraved with a symbol from the house of Durin and of me; it will show all that you belong to my house and also to me. Once we are wed I will give you a ring that fits you properly."

Belle felt a tear slip down her check as realized that from this moment on not only would she belong to Thorin but he would also belong to her. No longer would she be alone in the world she realized.

"The ring is exquisite Thorin. I have never seen anything like it before" she told him while gazing at its brightness. Even in the flickering fire light, the ring seemed to catch the light and gleam brightly.

"The skill of dwarves is unequaled", was all Thorin said as he watched her with some amusement as she carefully tucked the chain and ring inside her dress for safekeeping.

Their moment together was interrupted by cheers and shouts of congratulations from those around them. Bella was given warm kisses on her checks and tight hugs, while Thorin was given hearty slaps on the back. Once that was done she watched little bags of gold being exchanged between many of them she raised an eyebrow in question.

A nervous Kili explained. "Some of us bet you would end up with an elf instead of our uncle."

Bella quickly looked to see who had won the gold but they had must have guessed her thoughts because they quickly hid their winnings.

"An elf really? "She asked in an exasperated voice.

"Enough of this silliness. It is late and we need to get some rest before our journey continues", said Thorin. He pulled Bella by the hand to a corner of the cave and together they lay down to get some rest, but a question from Bofur about what they had done to Lindir stopped them.

Bella answered the question trying not to laugh, "He said some disparaging remarks about the character of dwarves so I made him mute until he learns to respect dwarves."

Laughter filled the cave, as all the dwarves roared with laughter.

Bella curled close to Thorin loving the feel of his strong arms around her but wishing they had more privacy than was available in the close confines of the cave. It was only after everyone had bedded down for the night and snores filled the air, that she realized Thorin had not once mentioned love. Worried about what this could mean she promised herself that as soon as they had a moment of privacy she would question him.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a short Chapter but I promise to post Chapter 13 very soon.**

**Bella's Journey**

**Chapter Twelve**

Bella dreamed of goblin town. Awakening with a start, she yelled for Thorin and the others to move but it was already too late. The sand beneath their feet seeped away quickly and the floor of the cave collapsed beneath them sending them into a free fall into the dark. Bella was seized, by Thorin as she fell. She screamed when together they hit rock below and the still burning logs from their fire scattered around them causing sparks and embers to burn small spots on her skin where it was exposed. Together in a jumbled mass, they all fell and rolled until they landed in a large cage made of bones and wood tied together haphazardly but still making it an effective trap.

A moment after they hit the floor of the cage; Thorin threw this cloak over her and told her to stay down and stay still. From under the cloak, Bella could hear the goblins screech and scream. When it was quiet, again Bella lifted the cloak off and saw that she was alone, in the distance she could see Thorin and her friends being pulled away. Determined to get help she pulling her small sword free, it glowed eerily blue in the dark.

Suddenly a great grey creature, she thought to be a goblin leaped down from above and frightened her into falling backward; once more, she grappled for something to hold onto but mistakenly took hold of the creature that had startled her. Together they tumbled down into the darkness, until she landed on a small ledge. Groaning loudly she pushed herself up until she standing. Relieved to see that the goblin had not fallen near her she looked down into the darkness below and thought she heard off key voice singing below. Shivering she rubbed her hands up and down her bruised arms. The dark seemed to close in on her and she wished she had the light from her sword but it had disappeared below with the goblin.

Knowing that time running out for the others she hurried to begin climbing upward from where she had fallen. Determined not to leave Thorin or the others to their fate, she scrapped and clawed her way up toward a distant light that she hoped was a way out. Her fingernails broke off and bled, tears trailed down her dirty face, but she did not stop. She thought about the dream of Goblin town and tried to recall as many details as possible.

Finally, she reached the point where Thorin and the others had been taken. She wanted to race down the path down but she did not know what use she would be to them. She needed to go get help.

Fighting fatigue that threatened to overtake her, she forced herself to continue climbing until she reached the trap opening where they had all fallen through. With shaky legs, she walked out of the cave and into the light of day.

Bella ran down the narrow path that only the night before they had carefully walked up, not caring about how close to the edge she danced in her journey downward until she spied Gandalf walking toward her on the path.

"Gandalf, Thorin and the others were taken by goblins", she panted out as she fell on her knees before him.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's Journey

Chapter 13

"Where were they taken?" Gandalf yelled at Bella while dragging her up from the ground by gripping her shoulders tightly. He shock her while he waited for her answer.

"Last night we took shelter in a cave, but it wasn't a cave. It was a trap the goblins use to trap travellers." Bella wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her gown. "We have to get help. We should go to the elves and ask for help."

"There is no time to explain. Come with me!" Turning the wizard hurried further down the mountain until he came to a large crack in the rock. The crack was small, too small for even Bella to slip into, but Gandalf standing before it, raised up his walking stick. "Reveal your secrets that the light might shine forth", he bellowed loudly.

A bright light flashed as the wooden staff came down and for a moment Bella thought nothing had happened but then the mountain seemed to shake and heave. The crack in the rock became bigger and stretched open like a giant mouth yawning open, revealing a hidden path into the dark mountain.

"We must hurry Bella. Quickly." Together they ran into the gaping hole in the mountain. Once more in the dark Bella fought to keep from trembling. The smell in the cave reminded her of pig's pens and chicken cages, making her nose wrinkle in distaste. In the distance they could they could hear the sound of singing and mocking laughter.

She thought of her brief dream where Thorin and many of her friends died after being tortured at the hands of the goblins but desperately tried to shut out those thoughts.

Gandalf had lit the end of his wizards' staff and together they hurried down the path that was littered with the bones of previous victims. They did not come across any goblins and Gandalf whispered that they had all probably gathered to where the dwarves were being held. Together they walked and when they came to a fork in the path Bella would silently point which way to go.

She was glad that Gandalf did not ask how she knew which way to go but simply followed her advice. Bella just felt something inside her guiding her toward Thorin.

The narrow path opened up to reveal a mammoth cave that was lit with torches and had numerous suspended wood walkways.

It was then in the flickering light, that Bella saw Thorin and the others being held down by a horde of fowl creatures as a giant goblin wearing a crown of bones sang a song. Together Gandalf and she crept closer and she was amazed that they had come this far without being detected, but all the goblins were watching the spectacle of the dwarves being beaten and threatened by their king.

Inch by inch they edged ever closer until only a small distance separated them. Together she and Gandalf hid behind a large boulder, while watching the obscene spectacle of a goblin court play out before them. While she was relieved that Thorin and the dwarves were still alive, she was furious when she saw them being whipped and beaten. Thorin and the fat king conversed for a moment, and she wished that she were close enough to hear what they were saying. Then suddenly the Goblin King stopped talking with Thorin and was seen scrambling away from Thorin. Thorin's large glowing blue sword lay before him at his feet.

"I know that sword it is the Goblin Cleaver. That blade has sliced a thousand necks. Slash them, kill them all. Cut off his head!" the goblin king screamed loudly in fear as he scrambled to get away from the fallen sword.

Bella watched and it seemed like time slowed down for her as she watched Thorin being forced down onto his knees and an axe being raised up to remove his head. Stepping out from her hiding spot, she started to run toward Thorin desperate to stop what was unfolding before her. She heard Gandalf yelling something at the dwarves. Inside Bella, it felt like a dam had broken free inside her, rage and fear combined until she felt as if she would explode with it and then she did.

White light and power burst forth so powerful from her that all those holding Thorin were hurled backward. Ropes that had been used to bind the dwarves down fell off from their wrists, and goblins where thrown off the dwarves to fall off into the dark below, like leaves in the wind. Gandalf, who had also been rocked backward from the blast, just managed to grab hold of her cloak to prevent Bella from running into a battle. He glanced down at her still glowing white hands before yelling at the dwarves, "Take up arms, fight. Fight!"

The dwarves finally free of the goblin ropes and bonds picked up their swords and axes and began to fight and kill all those who stood in their way. Thorin taking up his glowing blue sword used it with deadly force and killed all those who came within his reach. Screeches and squeals of the terrified goblins filled the air.

Then they were all running for their freedom. Gandalf leading the way with Bella following him and Thorin and the dwarves at their heels.

"If I get you out of this Bella I swear by Gandalf's beard I will lock you up within Erebor for the rest of your life", he growled at her as he pushed her head down to kill yet another goblin that had dropped down to kill them.

Bella was too busy running and diving out of the way of swinging swords and axes to reply to his threat.

Bella could see the opening in the rock where Gandalf and herself had come through to find the dwarves. Suddenly the Goblin King and his arm were blocking their path to freedom.

"Did you think you could escape me? What are you going to do now Wizard", he taunted them as he swung his bone club at their heads. The goblins around him laughed with wicked glee as they crawled out of the dark edging ever closer to them.

Gandalf refusing to even answer jabbed his staff at the goblins eyes and swung his sword at the same time slashing open the goblin king's fat belly.

Bella turned her head to avoid looking at the sight of the fat goblin trying in vain to hold onto his belly, knowing he was going to lose the battle. Thorin grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her behind him as he and the others charged forward killing all those who stood between them and their way out.

Bella watched as these dwarves she had laughed and journeyed with transform into warriors who fought and killed with deadly accuracy. The skill with which they used their swords and axes made Bella look at them with new eyes, gone were the kind-hearted dwarves who had cared for her. These were warriors and would be at ease on any battlefield.

As they passed through the opening and emerged into the daylight, Bella looked to see with relief that they were no longer being chased by goblins. Still Thorin urged them all on until they were far from the caves; he ordered them to halt when he saw how tired Bella and Gandalf were.

Both Gandalf and Bella collapsed onto the forest floor, taking deep breaths.

Thorin gathered her close breathing deeply while he tried to calm down. Around him, he could hear his company excitedly going over their flight from the goblin cave.

"Did not know that there could be so many goblins in one place."

_"It _smelled like a privy."

"Did you see Gandalf kill that creature in one swing?"

"She truly is a worthy match for our King."

"Who would think that such power could be contained in one so young?"

Fili and Kili walked over to Thorin and Bella. Fili asked, "So you going to tell us about the whole flash of light and blowing goblins away like leaves in the wind?"

Bella lifted her head away from where it was against Thorins' chest and tried to calm her shaky nerves.

"I don't really know. When I saw the axe coming down I just felt something break inside me and then I felt more power flood over me. I don't even know why I raised hands and pushed it away from me."

She glanced down at her hands and was relieved to see they no longer shone white. She also found that her hands no longer had missing or chipped nails and the scratches on her hands had disappeared.

"Bella are you a wizard?" asked Kili.

Seeing how all were listening and watching, she shook her head no and replied, "No, I'm just a hobbit. I do not even know how I do what I do. I know my mother had strange dreams but both my parents were hobbits."

Thorin looked at Gandalf over Bella's head as she tried to explain herself to the others, and he could not help but notice how guilty he looked.

"Tell me what happened to you after we were taken?" asked Thorin while he continued to hold her close.

"I fell. I was watching where you were being taken, then a goblin scared me, and together we fell down off the landing. I lost my sword but I was able to climb up again. I found Gandalf and together we were able to find another way into the goblin caves where we found you", she explained.

When Bella and Gandalf had rested enough, they continued until dark then they made camp on the edge of a mountain cliff. The sheer cliff behind them offered protection and the large fire they started would deter most animals from approaching them, but still Bella knew Thorin would have guards posted throughout the night.

Later that night, when Bella was sleeping deeply, Thorin looked across the fire to Gandalf. Only Bella had gone to sleep quickly. Thorin studied the wizard puffing on his pipe before he asked what was troubling him.

"Bella is not all hobbit is she?" asked Thorin.

Gandalf seemed in no rush to answer but after a moment replied, "No."

"Why did you not claim Bella as your own when she was born? Thorin questioned further.

Gandalf seemed to droop a little as though a weight had been added to his thin frame.

"Belladonna was a hobbit who had been blessed with gifts she did not understand. We became close only for a brief time but her true love was Bungo Baggins. She begged me to make no claims to the child because she feared for her. She claimed that she had seen a future where many would try to harm the child in order to gain control over her. Fearing she may be right I made no claims to the child and even found them a safe place to raise her", Gandalf explained in a weary sigh.

"Why did you bring her to my attention? "Thorin asked as he gazed down at Bella while she slept.

"I believe dark days are ahead, not even the shire will remain a safe place for her."

Thorin looked around and noticed how closely those around followed what was being said and then replied, "The only safe place for her now is Erebor once we reclaim it for the dwarves."

"Bella is too young to know what she may want. She has great power within her, she could do great things with proper guidance" argued Gandalf.

"When word of what she can do spreads, and it will, every king and minor lord will fight to possess her" Thorin argued back just as fiercely.

"Does that include you?"

"I would protect her from all those who would harm her, as would those who follow me. I could not care less about what gifts she might possess."

"That remains to be seen."

"I know she has seen things she will not share with me for fear of how I will react but have no doubt about this, whatever the future holds Bella will remain with the dwarves for her own protection." Those who followed him grunted and nodded their heads in agreement to his statement.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

The howling cry of a warg broke the silence of the night and made those around the fire quickly strap on their swords. Thorin awoke Bella and before he could explain why a second and then third cry was heard. These warg cries were closer, and upon hearing them Bella scrambled up from where she had been sleeping moments ago.

Quickly they all climbed up into the towering pines that stood around their fire, seconds before out of the darkness crept the great beasts. Looking like wolves sent from hell with orc riders upon their backs. Remaining quite the dwarves hoped to make the orcs believe they disappeared but this small hope was quickly crushed, as the wargs traced their scent to the base of the pines in which they now hid.

Growling and snapping their fearsome jaws the warg pack tried to in vain to jump up and pull the dwarves from the branches. Bella, Gandalf and the dwarves quickly climbed higher. The lower branches of the pines snapped off in the jaws of the wargs. The Orc riders hurled insults at the dwarves and tried to shoot them down with arrows but the thick branches provided protection for the dwarves.

Bella huddled on a high branch, with her arms and legs wrapped around the thick trunk. A small cry of fear escaped Bella as a large warg scratched and clawed at the base of the pine. Thorin standing on a branch close to her watched to make sure everyone was safe.

A sudden silence in the growls and screeching insults from below has caused Bella to glance away from the base of the pine to the surrounding dark. From the darkness, she watched as her nightmare came to life; a large, pale white, one-handed orc appeared like a demon. The pale orc rode a pale white warg and after spying them in the pines, it bellowed out orders for the pines to be cut down.

Beside her, Thorin went still as he watched the pale orc. She could see the hate in Thorin's gaze as he watched the white beast. She wanted to ask him about the pale orc but there was no time for talk now.

Bella shivered as she watched the orc's begin to chop down the pines. The pines trembled and Bella thought she heard them cry out with each swing of the axe. As the pines began to fall under the edge of the axe, the dwarves and Gandalf managed to jump from tree to tree until they had all joined Thorin and her in the last great pine at the edge of the cliff. Two orc combined their efforts to chop down the remaining pine. With the first swing of the axe, Bella could hear the screams of the tree in her head once more. Putting her hands over her ears she tried to shut it out but was unable to, tears fell down her checks with each swing of the axe.

Gandalf grabbing a pinecone and with aid from his staff, he started it ablaze with fire. Quickly the dwarves spread the fire to more cones and tossed the burning cones upon their enemies below. Both wargs and orcs moved away from the fire in fear of being burned. The fire seemed to take a life of its own and spread with alarming speed, licking ever forward to the orcs and wargs.

Then suddenly with a loud groan the pine began to slowly fall, it teetered on the edge of the cliff. They all held tightly to the great pine as the sound of roots cracking told them that this tree would soon topple over the cliff. Bella screamed when she saw the white skinned orc leader jump over the flames to kill them. Thorin jumped down to meet the attack, with glowing blue sword raised high. The two circled each other once before they began to swing their long swords. The sound of blade striking blade added to the chaos that surrounded them all.

Bella felt a flutter in her mind, like the gentle wings of a moth. The gentle touch in the middle of so much confusion was easy to ignore but what followed was not. A piercing screech echoed off the mountain and caused the orcs to raise their eyes in fear to the skies.

"_We are here little sister", _said a voice in a screeching cry as she grabbed hold of Ori as the branch he was on broke off and fell away. She held onto Ori with her arms wrapped around his boots and her legs wrapped around a branch. Bella screamed for help. The others were unable to help because they were either busy fighting or trying to hang onto the branches themselves. The strain on her arms was beginning to take its toll and she could feel her grip weakening. She could feel him start to slip away and just as he dropped from her arms into the waiting dark below something caught him. A massive golden eagle had caught him up and was carrying him away, while he screamed and held on at the same time.

Bella watched as more eagles arrived and swooping down picked up the dwarves one at a time from the great pine. Unlike the dwarves, Gandalf let himself drop below the cliff only to land upon the back of an eagle to be carried away; his lite staff remained firmly in his grasp.

Bella turned just in time to see Thorin being overwhelmed by orcs and wargs. Caught in the jaws of a warg, he struggled to be released from its jaws. She watched while Thorin repeatedly stabbed the warg between the ribs, causing the beast to toss him away. He lay lifeless on the ground where he landed.

Bella gasped in surprise, as an enormous eagle suddenly swooped in and grabbed Thorin and carried him away. While thankful that Thorin was no longer in immediate danger, she was afraid because he lay so still.

_"Come little one it is time to leave."_

The voice was the same one that had spoken to Bella earlier; she realized then it was one of the eagles.

_"We heard your cry for help and have come to help. Now jump below, have no fear I will catch you."_

Seeing no other way to escape, she took a deep breath let herself drop off the branch she clung too. She fell only a short distance before she landed upon the feathery back of an eagle. Hanging onto the thick yet soft feathers, she looked into the distance and could see the dark outlines of the other thirteen eagles carrying dwarves in the moonlight. Looking backward she could see a tall white orc surrounded by flames, watching them as well.

Fear gripped her heart as she thought about how still Thorin had been as the eagle had carried him away.

"_Why are you helping us?_" she asked the eagle.

_"We are the guardians of the mountains. We heard your cry for help and came."_

In the distance a she saw a hill that the eagles were alighting on briefly to a drop off their passengers before returning to the mountains. When Bella reached the hill she slid off the eagles back and briefly offered her thanks for their aid before running toward where Thorin lay on the ground. Dwalin grabbed hold of her arms and prevented her from going further.

"Let Gandalf do what he can for him lass", he said quietly while keeping a firm grip on her.

She watched as Gandalf kneeled down and raising his hands, he moved them over Thorin, the words he spoke, were whispered, and none could hear them but all could see the effect. Moments later all watches as Thorin awakened and stood up. She felt herself go limp in Dwain's' firm embrace. She noticed how relieved all the dwarves where to see their king standing and whole once more. Balin seemed to sagdown in relief, while others gave him reassuring pats on the back. Balin quickly filled Thorin in on how the eagles had rescued them from the orc pack. She smiled through her tears at Thorin when he finally looked her way, only he did not return her smile if anything he looked dangerous.

"Why are you holding Dwalin?" he questioned grimly.

Looking down Bella noticed she was still gripping Dwalin's arm. Stepping away from Dwalin, she tried to act relaxed. "We just got saved from an orc pack by giant golden eagles and the only thing you have to ask me is why am I holding Dwalin? Are you jealous?"

Walking closer to her, he drew her further away from Dwalin and closer to himself. "I am no such thing."

Gandalf asked the question, "How did the eagles know of our plight? The eagles usually remain on the other side of this mountain range."

"Well apparently I called them" answered Bella nervously.

"How did you do that?" asked Gandalf. He walked closer to her and leaned onto his staff to stare down at her.

"I am not really sure. The eagle that brought me here told me that they heard my call and came to help."

Bella looked up at Thorin to judge his response to her confession. Seeing that he only looked mildly surprised she relaxed against him once more. It was a great relief to her that none of her emerging gifts seemed to make him uneasy. She knew that had these talents been revealed in the shire she would have been shunned.

Bella noticed that Balin was looking at something in the distance and turning she tried to see what had captured his attention. She gazed upon a lone snow-capped mountain in distance. Rising up from a dense forest, the mountain reached skyward until its peak disappeared into the clouds.

Bella felt Thorin gather her close in his arms and leaning down to her, he whispered into her ear. "Erebor, there we will unite the dwarf clans under one mountain. I will make you a part of that Bella. You will be at my side as my queen." He pressed a small kiss against her forehead.

Bella shivered, and tried to push the thought of what being queen of Erebor would mean. She wanted to be with Thorin but being queen of Erebor was a fear she was not ready to face just yet. It was then that a little brown bird darted past Thorin and her. Singing a chipper little song of greeting as it past them, the bird continued onward toward the distant mountain.

"That is a good omen", observed Gandalf.

"Why?" questioned Bella.

"The presence of a dragon usually causes all beasts to flee, be it large or small," answered Thorin.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's Journey

Chapter 15

As they passed through the land drawing ever nearer to the distant mountain, Bella began to feel more and more apprehensive. Thorin took the lead while Dwalin brought up the rear in their company. They paused only briefly too either eat or to allow Bella a few moments privacy, even then Thorin came with her in spite of her protests.

Bella noticed how Gandalf continued to look behind them anxiously, as the sun began its downward descent.

On the edge of a small meadow that was dotted with several wild apple trees, they paused to see if it was safe before proceeding into the open. Thorin silently pointed toward a figure, in the distance, that was reaching up into one of the apple trees.

Thinking it was a man picking apples Bella was about to call out a greeting when suddenly the man moved in the changing light of dusk and she realized it was not a man but a large bear.

"Everyone quickly follow me. I know of a place where we might seek protection", yelled Gandalf as he started running onward. The dwarves and Bella quickly followed Gandalf's lead.

"Why? I can just shot an arrow threw it head", asked Kili.

"This bear is not one that you can kill." Gandalf did not look back as he answered but continued to run ahead of them.

Looking backward Bella saw that the bear was giving chase. Picking up her skirts she ran faster and passed Kili and Fili.

Fili called out laughingly, "Why don't you try talking to the bear Bella?"

"You know I would try but he is not in a talking mood, besides I think I am only able to talk to birds and bunnies."

Kili added, "I still want to know why you did not ask the eagles to bring us to the gates of Erebor."

Bella tried not to laugh but could feel it bubbling up the absurdity of having this conversation as they were running for their lives. I was more worried about your uncle, than hitching a free ride to Erebor."

She noticed a large cabin now on the edge of the meadow; it was well hidden by trees and tall grasses. Gandalf ran to the cabin and throwing open the thick wooden door he urged them all inside. Thorin and Dwalin pushed the door closed and secured it in place with a thick wood beam. Moments later the cabin shuddered as the bear slammed itself against the door, attempting to get inside.

"That is the biggest bear I have ever seen", said Thorin as he kept on eye on the door and another on their new surroundings.

"That is our host", said Gandalf, as he took off his large grey hat and wiped his brow with the sleeve of his robe.

"A bear?" questioned Bofur.

"Is the bear a skin changer?" asked Bella in a stunned voice.

"Yes, he is", replied Gandalf.

"Cursed by some dark magic would be my guess," Dori added.

"My mother would tell me bedtime stories about skin changers. How a race of people living in the mountains would live by day as a man and in the evening would change into the beasts of the forest. I always thought the stories were told to keep children from wandering away from their homes in the night."

Thorin came closer to Bella and asked, "What else did your mother tell you about these people who could change their skin."

"She told me very little about them only that they have great respect for all life, be it great or small."

Dwalin came over to them and told Thorin that the bear had left.

"I suggest we all get some rest until out host decides to show himself". Gandalf left them and walked over to a soft pile of straw; he lay down and pulled his hat down over his eyes.

Thorin seeing that Gandalf was right took Bella's hand and guided her to a far corner of the cabin where they would have a little privacy; there he pulled her down beside him.

Bella let herself relax in Thorin embrace and tried to get some sleep, while being surrounded by his heat and earthy scent of pipe smoke and pine. Resting her head on his chest she fiddled with the chain around her neck that had his ring.

"Tell me about Erebor", she asked softly, not wanting anyone else but him to hear. He played with her hair, rubbing the curls between his fingers before answering.

"Erebor is my home, others might describe Erebor as a mine but they have never seen its beauty. My ancestors carved out the mountain, and every generation added to its grandeur. It is an enclosed city with streets and homes."

"Where is your home in Erebor? Did you have someplace special?"

"I was raised in the palace. I walked its halls watching my grandfather and father rule a kingdom. I loved watching our people grow and prosper within the safety of the mountain. My grandfather built up the palace within Erebor to impress visiting dignitaries, to show them the skills the dwarves. Gold, silver and precious stones are found almost everywhere, from pillars to floors; it is a place of great beauty. I remember ever morning I would go to the training hall and practise with Dwalin before making my way to the dining hall where I would break my fast with my father. Together we would discuss our duties for the day."

He remained silent for long time, deep in thought, as she thought about his words.

"I am sorry about your father. I remember after my parents died how alone I felt."

"What about your elder brother Bilbo?"

"It was only a little while after our parents death's that he decided he needed to see the world beyond the borders of the shire. I tried to convince him to stay but I could tell that without our father he needed to get away."

Bella tried to keep from crying but she could feel a tear slip free.

Thorin then slowly drew her towards himself, his hand curled around the nap of her neck. Lowering his head, he brought their lips together. His lips moved against hers, teasing and demanding at the same time until she opened for him, then he swept in. Liquid heat and need awakened in Bella making her lean into the kiss, her fingers grasping tightly onto his cloak.

Bella moved away from him and tried to regain her lost control. She was very much aware that they were not alone. Struggling to control her ragged breathing, she attempted to move further away from him but he took hold of her hands preventing any further retreat.

"You have agreed to become my bride Bella; there is no need to be embarrassed over a show of affection."

"I beg to differ with you that was no mere show of affection. I almost forgot where we were." She lowered her chin and avoided eye contact by studying the silver clasp on his cloak.

Thorin reached out and traced his thumb over her cheekbone. "You are so brave and good Bella. I do not deserve you. I am dragging you into a world of danger."

"Well of course you do not deserve me. I am such a fine match for a king, what with my fine lands and lack wealth, not to mention my growing reputation for talking to bunnies and birds."

"Yes, l should not forget Bag Ends." He teased her back.

He leaned close once more and she could smell his rich masculine scent and feel his warmth enfolding her. Looking into his rich brown eyes she found herself mesmerized once more with longing. His mouth took possession once more of hers and her world seemed to fall away until it was just them. Moving her hands she buried them into his hair and anchored him to her.

A sudden sound of someone loudly clearing their throat caused Bella to break away. Running hands about her hair she tried to bring it back under control to look less wonton and wild, unsure of when it had escape its braids. Looking around she saw no one but Thorin but she knew that the dwarves were very close by. The thought that they had heard them caused her cheeks to turn a bright red.

"I long for the day when I will have the time and privacy to show you what you do to me Bella Baggins. When that day comes, I will not allow you to hide anymore from me. Now lay down here and get some rest. Sleep, for you have nothing to worry about now and our host has not yet shown himself. I will stand watch to ensure that you are safe."

Bella lay down on the soft straw and closed her eyes. Comforted that he stood watch over her while she slept.

The sound of voices awoke Bella. Yawning she stretched her arms over her head and looked about. Finding Thorin gone she went searching for him. She found him and Gandalf sitting at the large kitchen table with an enormous man. The unknown man had a weathered face, surrounded by think black hair that hung long and shaggy, what skin was exposed had a fine covering of black hair. The three of them were talking in hushed voices while sitting around the table. Walking over she joined them and sat down beside Thorin.

"Bella this is Beorn." Thorin informed her as she tried to hide another yawn by tucking her face into his shoulder.

"Morning, I'm Bella Baggins. Thank you for letting us stay here last night." She looked up at her host and tried not to be intimidated by his size.

"Didn't know I had a choice but you are welcome," replied Beorn in a deep rough voice. He pushed a bowl of what looked like cooked oats with honey toward her. Smiling her thanks, she ate her meal in silence as she listened to the three talk about the best way to Erebor.

Thorin's plan was to lead them further south but Beorn informed them that that the road had fallen into disrepair and had flooded in some areas. Instead, Beorn directed them to a secret path made by elves, which ran east west and would take them quickly to their destination. She could tell that Thorin was reluctant to go anywhere near the elves but reluctantly agreed that this would be the best plan. Beorn also agreed to lend them some ponies to quicken their journey.

Happy that she would no longer be on foot Bella quickly finished her breakfast and noticed that the dwarves were all starting to appear.

"Bella might I have a word with you outside?" Gandalf stood waiting by the door, his staff in his hand.

"I will join you in a moment; I just want to get my cloak." Bella hurried to gather her things and then followed him outside.

Bella followed Gandalf to an aging apple tree that was in bad need of pruning. In the light of the sun she could not help but notice that the trees had a blight growing on the leaves and that the large garden beside the cabin while not neglected was sadly lacking in yielding much of a crop.

"Bella I came to ask for your help. Beorn is helping us escape the orcs that continue to track us and he would make a good ally for Thorin in the future. Although not a rich man Beorn has great understanding of what is happening in these mountains and woods. I would give Beorn a gift to show our gratitude."

"What kind of gift?" Bella turned from studying the sad garden to look at Gandalf.

"I could not help but notice how well your garden grew beside your home in the shire. Tell me did you tend the garden alone?"

Confused by this Bella asked, "You want me to weed his garden?"

Sighing loudly Gandalf gestured to the trees and garden. "This land was once lush and everything grew in rich abundance but now it has a sickness that is slowly growing, like a shadow s before night sets."

"Even if what you say is true how can I be of help. I know of no spells that can take this darkness away."

Gandalf taking her elbow led her to the garden and bending low he encouraged her to put her hands into the soft soil. "You need only envision the light spreading and the plants healing."

Bella looked doubtful but followed his guidance and put her hands in the soil. Concentrating her tried to envision what Gandalf instructed, but after several minutes she found nothing had changed.

"Can't you do this without me?" Bella asked trying to keep her voice from sounding whiny.

"I could but you must continue to learn more about your gifts." Gandalf told her sternly.

Just then Bella noticed Thorin standing by door of the cabin; he was talking to Kili and Fili. His dark good looks drew her eye and made her think about the kiss they had shared in the dark last night. When he turned and looked at her kneeling with her hands in dirt, he smiled broadly. Heat flooded over her and she could feel her cheeks warming under his gaze.

She tried again to concentrate on what Gandalf had told her, but instead she thought about her feelings for Thorin and how close they had grown since their first meeting. Suddenly she felt the earth move within her fingers and looking up she saw the light green shoots of plants spouting forth from the soil. Rapidly the plants grew and looking further she saw the apple trees burst into bloom with delicate white flowers. The darkness that seemed to linger in the covers of the meadow retreated until it withdrew completely. She understood then that her magic was connected to Thorin and her feelings for him.

"Excellent Bella, I see that your lessons with Lady Galadriel have taught you much." Gandalf turned to admire the beauty of the meadow.

The sweet scent of apple blossoms filled the air as bees buzzed lazily by gathering honey. Rich dark green clover with tiny purple flowers carpeted the meadow.

All the dwarves came out of the cabin now including Beorn; they walked over and joined Gandalf and her. Bella went to stand beside Thorin and she could not contain her smile. "Did you see?"

Thorin tucked her under his shoulder and asked her quietly. "You are continuing to surprise us all. How are you feeling? Are you tired?"

"No, I feel fine."

Beorn walked over to stand directly in front of Bella, and interrupted anything further she would have added. Bending low the large man gathered Bella's hand in his and lightly kissed it.

"I thank you. You are always welcome at my table and so are your friends."

Thorin interrupted him from saying more by ordering ponies be saddled. Taking Bella's hand from Beorn, he started pulling her away. Laughing Bella waved goodbye to Beorn as she was all but thrown up onto a white and brown pony. She heard Thorin grumbling under his breath about needing a new rug.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I am forever finding you at the center of male attention."

"He was just thanking me." She tried to contain the small smile that threatened to show, by biting her bottom lip.

Thorin did not respond but mounted his own pony and together they left the meadow with the rest of the company racing to catch up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella's Journey

Bella stood aside with the others while Thorin and Gandalf talked in private a little ways off. Then the two stopped talking and Gandalf remount his pony and rode away while they all watched. Thorin walked over and told them that Gandalf had to leave but he would find them again at the base of the lonely mountain.

When Kili and Fili started asking questions about where Gandalf had gone Thorin silenced them by telling them Gandalf had pressing business in the south and then walked away.

Bella tried not to feel hurt that Gandalf had left again with so little parting but knew she had failed. Turning away from watching Gandalf ride away, she turned to Thorin and continued to follow him.

Thorin lead them into the dark forest, following a faint path that led them ever closer to Erebor. It was about midday and they were deep into the forest that Bella felt as though someone was watching.

Suddenly she found herself looking down the delicate shaft of a silver tipped arrow for a moment before Thorin stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the elven archer who now stood in their path.

"Lower your weapon or I will cut you down where you stand." Thorin had pulled his sword and had it raised, ready to cut down any who stood in his way.

"Do not think I will not kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure." The elf spit out heatedly.

Bella peered around Thorin and stared at the young elf. Her eyes widened as she recognised him from her dreams. He was tall, pale haired, and stood tall and slim as a young tree before Thorin, dressed in light green clothes that blended easily with the forest around them. He had long pale blonde hair that he had let grow long with only fine twin braids on either side of his temple.

Encircling them now was a large band of elves, all with arrows drawn and ready. They seemed to appear out of the woods like silent shadows.

Sensing her direct stare, the elf turned his intense grey eyes to her.

"Who is this? Some child you have stolen?"

Embarrassed for being thought of as a child she replied, "I am no more a child then you are, nor am I being held against my will."

"What are you doing in our woods?"

"It is of no business of yours." Thorin replied harshly.

Bella knew that Thorin would have preferred her to remain silent but she knew from her past dreams that too much rested on the success of this journey. She wished Gandalf were here with them, as he seemed to be on good terms with many of the elves from Rivendell.

Bella tried to be unruffled but having all her friends and herself surrounded by bow wielding elves did not help keep her nerves calm.

"We are just simple traders on a journey to scout out new trade routes", interjected Balin calmly.

"Then you must want to speak to my father? As king of the Woodland Elves he would be most interested in hearing about new trade."

Thorin lowered his sword after the elf lowered his bow but Bella noticed that he did not sheath it but kept a white knuckled grip on it.

"I offer you the hospitality of the elves on behalf of my father King Thranduil."

Bella knew that Thorin and the rest of the dwarves would have preferred to shave their beards off than go into the home of King Thranduil but she could see no way of refusing without raising more questions that they did not have answers for.

"Thorin, we must go", she whispered to him.

Thorin just moved his hand and squeezed her hand briefly before letting go once more.

"We would be delighted to visit with your father King Thranduil. By what name are you called?" asked Balin curiously.

"I am Legolas. What are you called?"

"I am Balin and these are my brothers. The young woman is journeying with us to meet her betrothed in Lake Town."

The elf seemed to be satisfied with this explanation, stopped asking questions, and started leading them to woodland elves home within the forest.

As they were escorted by the elves through the ancient forest, Bella could not help herself from admiring the beauty of the forest as they passed by ageless trees covered with light green moss. She let her fingers trail over the leaves, offering up silent thanks for allowing them to pass. She looked upward and noticed that a small flock of birds and even a few squirrels followed them by either flying or jumping from branch to branch. The deeper into the forest they travelled the larger the flock grew.

Ignoring the wildlife that followed their journey, Bella noticed how the elves gestured to the birds while whispering among themselves. Trying to hide her grin, she continued to follow Thorin, relieved that they had made no connection between herself and her new small friends.

They were taken to a high white cliff that was guarded by elves, upon their arrival large double doors opened seamlessly on the cliff wall to reveal the elves fortified home. Legolas led them inside before he stopped and asked the dwarves to leave all their weapons here at the entrance.

No one moved and until Legolas once more signaled to the other elves and Bella had a dagger placed into her back. Then at Thorin's nod, one by one the dwarves began to drop their multitude of swords, axes and daggers.

Bella looked at the pile of weapons and knew that many if not all the dwarves were still heavily armed.

The elven home was carved out of the white living stone that made up the mountain. The artistry of the woodland elves was similar to that of Rivendell. The carvings looked like a forest frozen in time. Support beams reaching upward made to look like trees while paths flowed outward like streams searching for a lake. Torch- light flickered against the white walls. It was a vast and beautiful home and one worthy of an elven king, thought Bella.

They were taken to a large throne room, there on a raised oaken throne sat the elven king. The dwarves looked upon the king robed in dark green and brown silks wearing a delicate crown of golden leaves entwined together with small red berried upon his head of long golden hair. He held a staff of carved oak in his hand as he looked over these new comers to his royal court. Below him, row upon row of tables with benches filled with elves from young and old as they partook of the feast together with their king.

All watched as Legolas climbed the steps to throne and whisper words for only his father to hear. The other elves that were present in the room paid close attention to the newcomers.

Bella noticed how close a resemblance king and his son bore to one another. Looking out over the hall, she saw that while similar in appearance to the elves of Rivendell these elves had a different look about them. Rivendell elves seemed to give a sense of peace to those around them while these seemed to resent the mere presence of the dwarves within their halls.

She could feel the weight of the kings stare as he slowly looked over every dwarf and lastly herself. Feeling the intensity of his gaze, she tried not to fiddle but meet his stare with one of her own.

"What are dwarves and one woman doing trespassing in my forest?" asked a pondering voice from the throne.

"Allow me to introduce my father Thranduil King of Woodland Realm." Legolas made the formal introduction.

None of the dwarves or Bella moved to kneel or bow, if anything they all seemed to straighten their stance while standing before the king.

"You are no trader Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror King under the Mountain. What are you doing travelling to the Lonely Mountain."

Thorin stood still as he watched Thranduil come down from his throne to pace back and forth before them.

"Is it a crime to travel through a forest?" asked Balin, not even trying to hide his anger.

"I think you are on a noble quest to slaying a dragon and regaining your homeland", replied the king with a knowing look.

"I am curious as to where you learned such things? Talking to Orc's?" questioned Thorin.

Thranduil ignored Thorin's question and continued with his musings.

"If it is true then I am willing to trade you your freedom in exchange for something I long to have within the mountain. I want the white gems of Erebor, pure and clear as star light. Your grandfather promised me these gems."

"If I do not agree to your terms?" answered Thorin calmly.

"Then I will simply keep you here until you change your mind. I could keep you here for a hundred years, it is a mere blink in the life of an elf."

A sly look came across the king's face then and he paused in his pacing to stop before Bella. "But I need not wait that long. I need keep you only until after Durin's Day."

Bella refused to lower her gaze as the king looked down into her face. She knew she was wrinkled and dirty from her journey but she refused to reveal her feelings. The king's words caused her heart to skip a beat in fear but she swallowed it down and stared back with a look of faint curiosity.

"You would simply let us leave in exchange for these gems?" Balin interjected.

"I would let you leave but I am afraid one of you would have to remain behind to ensure that you keep your word."

"Who would you keep?" growled Thorin.

"I think your future queen would be important enough to ensure your return. I will give you until morning to think about your reply."

Stamping his oaken staff on the white stone floor the elven king ordered the guards to take them below.

Deep below the earth, they were taken until they reached cells carved out of rock. Tossed into their dark cells, the dwarves could be heard cursing each of their jailors. The elves could also be heard cursing the dwarves as a few good punches fell upon them as they struggled to contain their prisoners.

Bella fought against the guards holding her but was unable to free herself. As she saw the darkness of the cell approaching, she changed tactics, instead of trying to free herself from the guard she now clung to him. It was Legolas who finally intervened and was able to toss her inside.

Looking out from between the ornate iron bars Bella grabbed hold of Legolas's tunic and cried out, "please don't do this."

"I suggest you get you get used to dark holes, soon you may be queen of them."

Bella could feel tears slipping down her cheeks as she peered up at him, seeing only the outline of his face in the darkness.

"There will come a day when you will look back on what you part you played in this and weep."

"Are you an oracle that you can predict my future?" he mocked her.

"The Lady Galadriel thought so, but I need not be an oracle to see that placing me and these dwarves in these dark cells is wrong."

Legolas pulled free of her grasp then but remained outside her cell.

"What do you know of our Lady Galadriel?"

"She taught me much and called me friend." Bella sniffed and rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

"I will let my father know of this. It might gain your release if it can be proved."

He continued to stare down at her as if trying to read her thoughts.

"Even if my freedom could be gained I will not leave Thorin or the others to their fate."

She moved away from the bars to the far wall of her cell and slid down until she was sitting down, drawing her knees up she hugged them to her chest as she tried to keep calm. Kili, Fili and Dwalin could still be heard cursing the elves loudly.

A little while later Legolas returned to her cell, opening the cell he informed her, "my father wants to talk to you some more." Bella followed him without protest to the winding stairs that led out. As they passed the cells holding her friends she looked into their bleak faces and felt her heart twist with pain. When she did not see Thorin, she wondered where they were holding him. Turning toward the blond elf at her side to ask, she noticed his look of derision on his face when he looks upon the dwarves.

"They have more heart than all the elves put together." She told him scornfully.

"Ugly looking greedy creatures", he replied without looking at her. "Why do you travel with them?"

Deciding to be completely honest, she answered. "I am trying to change their fate."

They came to a large room that had a fireplace on one side and scattering of benches with soft cushions. Thranduil sat on one of the couches awaiting them. He did not rise when they entered the room but waited for them to join him.

Bella stood before him and made no move to curtsey.

"Why when I look upon you do I see a part of my kin? You who are the daughter of oracle and wizard."

Bella was shaken for a moment but then tried to recover and not show any outward expression. "The Lady Galadriel healed me and we spent some time together. My parents were Bungo Baggins and Bellodonna Took; there are no wizards in my family. Is this why you brought me up here to ask me who my parents where and if I spent time with the elves of Rivendell?"

The king stood, came closer and she was forced to bend her head back to keep eye contact with him as he looked down at her. "It is very rare for an elf to tie themselves to another unless they are to be wed. What the Lady Galadriel has done I have never seen before but when I look upon you I see her clearly as well as that foolish father of yours Gandalf."

"Gandalf is not my father and he is no fool." Bella replied hotly, starting to lose her outward calm.

"He is a fool. I have battled the dragons of the north and have seen their fury. The dwarves will never regain their homeland. I know that Gandalf started them on this journey. He is giving them false hope."

Bella glared at him and then a thought occurred to her. "You were scared." She let a little laugh escape as she turned away from his fury to walk a little ways away before turning back to him. "When you broke your word to King Thror, it was because you were scared to fight the dragon."

"Everyone who is sane fears dragons." He answered with growing fury.

"Yes of course anyone would, but that's not going to stop me or these dwarves you look down your nose at from trying to kill the beast."

"Do you think that because you can see the future and can do a few tricks you can actually slay a dragon?" He mocked her, a sneer on his pale, prefect face.

"I honestly do not know if we will succeed .I have dreamed of many different futures, in most of them we are bathed in fire. However, there is one dream, where the dragon is gone and Erebor is restored to its former glory. I am willing to give everything for that future, because there is something far worse coming than one mere dragon."

He turned to her then in a sweeping motion and grabbed hold of her arms in a bruising grip. "What have you seen?" He demanded.

"Darkness, the whole of middle earth is shrouded in darkness; no more laughter, song or joy for anyone. Maybe you think to hide behind away behind your walls and let time pass you by but even here, you will be touched by the darkness. It will force its way inside your white halls and touch all that you hold dear."

He thrust her away from himself with enough force that she fell backward onto the floor at his feet. Glaring up at him, she rubbed her arms where he had bruised them.

"How do I not know that this is not just some lie made up to gain you freedom and support from me for Thorin?"

"If you cannot see the truth when it is spoken to you then you are not worthy of being king."

He stared at her for a moment more before looking toward Legolas, his son. "Take her back to her cell, I must think about what she has said."

Legolas bent low and helped her gently from the floor and taking her by the arm, he led her back toward the cells. Although his touch was gentle, anger seemed to radiate from him.

"Never have I witnessed anyone talking to my father in such a manner. I am surprised he did not free your head of your tongue."

"If he does not like hearing what I have to say then release me. He has no right to keep the dwarves and me prisoner. Thorin is trying to reclaim his homeland and kill the beast that has brought about the death of countless dwarves."

Legolas did not respond but continued to lead her deeper into winding tunnels below. Finally, he stopped in front of an iron cell door and taking out a key, he opened the door.

Bella grabbed hold of him, preventing him from tossing her inside. He did not shake her grip loose but pulled her closer.

"You think you see so well but you see very little. Thorin does not love you, even if he does manage to kill the beast and reclaim his throne he will not return your affections. Dwarves only love gold. He will take you and keep you in that cursed mountain because he sees you as just another jewel to be added to his horde."

Bella tried not to take his hurtful words to heart but he spoke to her inner doubts. She tried to push her fears aside but she knew that maybe he was right. Releasing him from her tight grip, she walked into her cell and leaned her forehead against the bars. "Maybe you are right. Maybe Thorin doesn't really love me and only wants to keep me and my dreams of the future for the dwarves, but one thing is certain. Darkness is coming to Middle Earth, and not even the elves with all their strengths and graceful ways will remain untouched. I will tell you one more truth Legolas. The day will come when you will look upon a dwarf and not only think of him as friend but you will call him brother."

Legolas seemed to regret his outburst now and a look of sadness and doubt appeared on his face before he turned and disappeared.

Bella watched him disappear into the darkness and had to bite her fist to stop herself from crying out for him to come back. The sound of movement outside her cell had her searching the darkness.

"Bella is that you?"

"Thorin where are you?"

Bella looked around and then she saw him in the shadows, he was in a cell across from hers.

"What did they want from you Bella?"

"I am not really sure. At first, they asked me about Galadriel and my connection with her and then I told him about my dark dreams of middle earth. I hoped that he would release us but I think I only angered him. Thorin he said my father was Gandalf."

"Bella have you never wandered why you can do what you can do?" He answered softly.

She could hear the sound of chains scrapping as he moved around in his cell.

"My mother was devoted to my father." Then suddenly a thought occurred to her and she asked him, "Do you know something I don't."

After a long pause, she heard his soft reply, "I had my doubts about Bungo being your father. When Gandalf told us he knew your mother long ago, I asked him and he confirmed that he knew your mother well for a brief time."

Bella felt her legs give out and she slumped down against the bars. She started to cry. Her father was not her father.

"How long have you been lying to me?"

He did not deny her accusation. "I learned early in our journey together. Bella this changes nothing for us."

"Do the others know?"

"Yes." He sounded tired now.

"All of them?"

"Yes. Bella we will talk about this later."

"Do you even love me? Is Legolas right and you only want me for my gifts?"

"Bella that pointed eared pest knows nothing of us."

Bella felt broken inside. Wiping the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her gown, she pushed herself up and looked to where Thorin stood in the dark. "You lied to me. If I cannot trust you then we have no future together. If we get out of here then what we had is over. I will still help you regain Erebor but we are over."

Hammering his fist on the bars of his cell until she look at him again. "I never told you I loved you because what do I know about love. I know my duty to my people and the honour I must uphold. What I feel for you is confusing but I do know that I need you."

Bella wanted to tell him that he did love. She wanted to point out how he looked out for his nephews but knew that was not something she could tell him it was something he had to realize on his own.

"Ah I hate to break up a good argument but if either of you could figure a way for us out of these cells I would be grateful", Dwalin could be heard commenting from somewhere in the darkness.

Bella knew Dwalin was right and tried to think of different ways of out the cells holding them but the darkness and her misery because of Thorin made it difficult to think. Wanting light, she reached under her dress and pulled Thorin's ring out. She knew Gandalf had a clear stone in his walking staff that could produce light and she wanted something similar now. Holding the ring inside her fist, she thought of the spell needed for light.

Suddenly white light burst forth from her ring, illuminating the cell. Looking up she saw Thorin clearly now in his cell. The elves had not only imprisoned him but had shackled his ankles to an iron ring hammered into the floor. His face looked grim with determination as it bore more than a few bruises from the struggle of being imprisoned.

"Are the rest of you chained up as well?" she asked.

"I am afraid that only Thorin was given that special treatment." Balin answered grimly.

Looking toward where his voice had come from Bella could see the white of his beard sticking out from bars as well as the hands and faces from more of her friends further down from her cell.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Bella.

"Can you weaken the bars?" asked Thorin.

"I'm not sure. I have never done anything like that before but I can try."

Putting her hands onto the bars, she thought of what both Gandalf and Lady Galadriel had taught her.

"Cold Iron strong, how you hold me in your throng. Uphold me no more and release me before the dawn", Bella whispered softly.

Slowly she could feel her fingers delving into the iron, reminding her of pie dough. Pushing outward the iron slowly bent until she could step free from her cell. She could hear the excited murmurs from the dwarves as they passed down the information that she had freed herself. Once free, she went from cell to cell and repeated the spell until all the dwarves were free except Thorin. Going to him last, she pushed aside his bars until she could slip through. He pulled her into his embrace the moment she stepped inside his cell.

"Bella do you not see that what we have shared on this journey is more than some share in an entire life time together."

Pushing free of his embrace she remained silent and bent low and placing her hands on his chains she freed him after only a moment.

"Thorin until you feel for me what I feel for you we will no longer have a future together." Taking his chain and lit ring from around her neck, she shoved it against his chest forcing him to grab it. She then step out of his cell and waited to see what he would do.

"This is not over Bella. We will never be over." He spoke in a tone so strong that none there could doubt his conviction. Then he slipped the chain over his head and led them out.

They met no guards, as there was a great autumn feast in the woods that night and in the halls above. Nearly all the king's folk were partaking of the celebration. The few elves they did come across were fast asleep from drinking too much fine red wine.

After much wandering about, they found the cellar, which had a water gate used to bring empty wine barrels to Lake Town. After much debate among themselves, they all climbed into an emptied barrel.

Thorin insisted that Bella share his barrel and would not allow for any argument. Dwalin lifted the latch and with a loud commotion, they were falling down and into the cold dark river that would give them freedom from the elves.


End file.
